


Calculated Risks

by vanceypants



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Jeremy Heere, But also, Crossdressing, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Redemption, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Size Training, artificial-love fill, bottom Squip at one point, holographic squip, listen. this is pure filth., more kinks than I can list here, reformed squip, this should have been a one shot but it's become a monumental thing whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanceypants/pseuds/vanceypants
Summary: Computers work best when they have goals and objectives to achieve. Squip's goal just happens to be going balls deep inside his organic partner. Some people climb Mount Everest. Some people mount Jeremy Heere.OR: The Squip is a well-hung beast of a hologram and decides the best course of action is to give Jeremy a month to acclimate and train.  Following Squip's commands has never been more fulfilling.(written for the Artificial Love SquipJer kinkmeme)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was "Squip/Jeremy size training: Whether because they're climbing the "mountain" of oversized sex toys because they can or because someone has a huge dick, it simply won't fit in there through the course of an afternoon's work. So they stretch it out over weeks or months, until finally the training pays off."
> 
> Instead of writing something the requester may have actually wanted, I decided to write a multichapter behemoth. I also decided to de-anon myself before I've actually posted the full thing on the kink meme, but c'est la vie, right?
> 
> Again, in case you somehow missed the tags, the pairing here is Squip/Jeremy. If you're not a fan, I'd suggest you turn back now. This isn't going to miraculously become a different ship.
> 
> Solid hologram Squip from here on out, folks. "But Vance, holograms can't be solid, it goes against their very nature!" Yeah, well, porn called. He wants his, uh, porn back...whatever. It's porn. I wanted holograms. That's the logic there.

If there was one thing Squip loved unquestioningly, it was devising a system to tackle a problem. Equations, mathematical and functional--although truth be told, Squip would argue that all equations, all areas of life itself indeed, were mathematical in nature--to quantify the day to day inadequacies and barriers. It had been his way of tackling Jeremy’s life prior to The Play (and the less said about that the better), and it was certainly his way of tackling things now, in the wake of his newfound corporeality. 

Holograms really had come a long way, hadn’t they? Briefly, attention drifted to the faint techno glow of his fingertips, as they traced the ridges of Jeremy’s spine. He rolled his thumb over a particularly sensitive spattering of freckles, just to feel Jeremy grind back against him.

Feeling. That was certainly something that still took some getting used to. Squip paused, adjusting himself to let Jeremy ride back against his cock that much more thoroughly. A blunt pulse of electric discharge shivered through circuitry and the peculiar atomic structures that somehow manifested solid matter out of projections within Jeremy’s mind (Squip could have explained the implant a little more thoroughly to Jeremy, but in the end, all explanations would be wasted on the anxious literal wanker). 

“Ah!” Jeremy exhaled sharply, as Squip tensed his fingers against his hips, just to allow the shock to dance through his skin. Squip’s eyes turned towards the mirror that faced before Jeremy, watching with satisfaction the way the kneeling boy bit his lip, a curl of his hair clinging to his forehead in the beads of sweat painting his skin.

“Too much?” Squip mocked. He grasped Jeremy by the thighs, yanking him back until his cock nestled between the cheeks of his ass. He ground upward, rubbing the length of himself up and down over the cleft of his body. 

Sometimes, he liked to bundle Jeremy’s thighs together, and fuck the crease between them, just to feel the friction of his warm skin against his cock. They were nice legs, Jeremy’s. Soft and pliant and flexible. Squip ran a digit along the outer shell of his hip, down his thigh, until he reached the junction, folded just so to leave him kneeling against his bedroom floor. His touch shivered back upward, dancing against the places on his body untouched by sunlight or anyone other than Squip. He smiled, leaning forward to dig his teeth into Jeremy’s shoulder blade.

“No,” Jeremy gasped. At first Squip considered it a protest, mind spinning, as he recalled the earlier question.

Too much.

No.

Ah, so he wanted more.

Squip licked the indents his teeth had left in Jeremy’s skin. He gave another roll of his cock over his ass, external, and knew that certainly he felt the same. Why else, after all, had be chosen this position, rather than their usual routine, intercrural, or oral, or quick, frantic handjobs between math homework and Top Ten lists on YouTube.

Squip slid his hand around Jeremy’s neck. He cupped his throat, a light pressure as he leaned in, touching his tongue just so against the outer shell of Jeremy’s ear from behind. He forced a gust of artificial breath from his lips, just to tease against his skin in the way that made Jeremy’s skin prickle and body shake. 

It always felt so good when he trembled against him.

“Tell me you want me.”

“I want you.” There was no hesitation, no tease to it, Jeremy’s voice tight and hitched, his untouched cock leaving stains of precum against the carpet.

Squip tightened his fingers against him, felt his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed anxiously.

“How do you want me, Jeremy?”

“Um. Naked?”

Squip’s eyes met Jeremy’s reflection in the mirror before them. He frowned, loosening his grip on his throat, only to grab a fistful of his hair. He pulled upon it, forcing Jeremy’s throat to crane backwards as he gasped in shock. Jeremy’s eyes widened, startled rather than frightened. Squip’s cock throbbed against Jeremy’s body, his voice harsh but mechanically controlled, composed.

“Don’t play with me, Jeremiah. Tell me what it is you want, you worthless whore.” He released his hair, trailing a finger over his jawline, a small smile dancing over his lips. “Not that it matters. The only use an ugly bitch like you has is as my cumslut. And even then, you’re inadequate. What value do you-”

“Too much.” Jeremy’s voice came out tiny, his brow furrowed. Squip watched through the reflection as his hands tensed and untensed at the carpet.

Too much.

What was too much about it? Squip searched through every calculation. Jeremy could be solved, he was certain of it, but some days running the numbers were harder than others.

It wasn’t their safe word, at any rate, but Squip scaled down the verbal degradation by 47%.

“Such a pretty little whore,” He said instead, and watched as Jeremy’s lips turned up at the corners, his hands stilling, although still clutching in anticipation.

Adequately assessed. 

He’d need to learn to tailor these readings a little more accurately.

“Now then,” Squip’s tone regained a mocking glint, as he stroked his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. “Other than disrobed, how did you want me?”

“I...uh, are you really asking, a-ah, or is this one of your tricks?”

Squip slid his hand underneath Jeremy. He placed his palm against his stomach, pressing upward just to feel the way his diaphragm expanded and contracted with every breath. For a moment, he smiled, a touch of delight at the fragility of Jeremy’s humanity. His hand slipped lower, separating from his skin to hover over Jeremy’s cock. The tips of his fingers glowed as tendrils of electricity transferred from his form to Jeremy’s. It wasn’t so much a zap as it was a cradle, a caress of hot current around Jeremy’s cock.

Followed, of course, by his hand wrapping around him. A brief squeeze, as his own body pressed flush against him, cock rubbing against his ass.

Jeremy didn’t stand a chance.

Squip squeezed him, stroking from base down to tip, as he felt Jeremy convulse and wobble and cry as he came. His arms gave out first, cheek pressed against the coarse material of the carpet, as Squip continued to stroke him through his orgasm. 

His touch tapered out, into a soft tease of fingertips, just to hear those final, almost pained gasps from the overstimulated boy beneath him.

“I want to fuck you so bad,” Squip breathed, an almost reverent tone to his longing. There was an 88% chance Jeremy hadn’t heard him, which was just as well. What mattered was pleasant, arousing tones during these moments. It pleased most humans--and certainly his human--to hear desirability in the throes of passion.

He grabbed Jeremy by the hips, flipping his body around until he was on his back. Jeremy’s limbs splayed out helplessly, as Squip grasped his own cock, and Jeremy’s softening one. He sneered at him. “Pathetic.”

Not too much, given Jeremy’s crooked little smile, an exhausted little giggle from swollen pink lips.

Squip squeezed their lengths together as he moved against him, grinding his artificial body over Jeremy’s flesh and blood, his organic imperfections. Squip’s expression softened a little. Perhaps pathetic was too harsh after all, even if Jeremy seemed amused by the play at former dynamics. 

Admittedly, Jeremy was a little pathetic, yes. But the rules of Western European-centric tact clarified that calling someone pathetic was, in fact, rude.

Even now, even teetering near his own orgasm, he liked that. Liked to remind himself of the rules. The patterns.

The equations.

Especially when they needed to compose a proper theorem to deal with the particular problem plaguing their sex life currently.

Squip’s body doubled over Jeremy, his grinding growing more pronounced and harsh, until sparks exploded from the soft edges of his body, shattering around them as he came in excessive streaks over Jeremy’s chest and stomach and chin. Jeremy’s eyes were wide, watery, lips upturned as his hands shook, placing against Squip’s shoulders. He tugged against him, starved for the sort of closeness that Squip had as of yet been unable to fully afford him.

He let himself drop against the mess of Jeremy’s undressed body, swallowing his breathless post-coital moans with the bow of his own lips. They kissed as though they ran on the current of each other--and in Squip’s case, he certainly was powered by Jeremy--and Squip ran the numbers to try to figure out the right time to bring up his proposed solutions.

Jeremy’s body was lax and his eyes were half lidded, and there was such a good chance that he was about to fall asleep that Squip didn’t even bother acknowledging the numbers (he certainly ran them, but there was no sense in expressing a redundancy). He scooped him up, taking him to the bed, and waved a hand casually to allow the apparition of clothing to once more cloak himself, while mentally preparing himself for the task of cleaning Jeremy in as unobstructive a way as to allow him to rest.

His primary function was to Improve Jeremy’s Life. And in moments like this, Squip had to admit, he was motherfucking crushing it.

***

“Did you really mean it?”

Squip could have easily dipped into Jeremy’s mind for clarification. But he was focused, dismantling one of the broken towers they’d picked up on their latest flea market excursion. Outdated hardware was fascinating in all its intricacies of failures.

Someday, Squip realized in a jolt that he tried to tell himself was anything but painful, he’d be another relic of the past. Humans lived and died. Computers went obsolete.

He wasn’t sure which was more distressing, the idea of outliving Jeremy, or the idea of Jeremy disposing of him when he became too unreliable for system updates, too corrupted to justify repairs. Squip’s hands tensed against wiring and circuit boards, and he had to manually adjust his grip to prevent damaging anything in the fragility of yesterday’s technology.

“Mean what?” He said, hitching himself back into Jeremy’s attempts at conversation. He chanced a brief glance at him, watching the way Jeremy’s pencil hovered above a study guide he almost certainly wasn’t going to finish before class the next day.

Maybe he needed to stop distracting him.

“You said you,” Jeremy bit the corner of his lip, a hesitancy, before pushing through, “You said you wanted to fuck me.”

“Of course I did. Sexual conversation is a norm for human mating rituals.” He delighted in the way Jeremy’s lips twitched in faint annoyance. “What’s wrong? Did I disturb your precious sensibilities?”

“No.” Jeremy swung around in his desk chair, resting his chin against the back of it as he straddled it. “I just don’t understand why...I mean, why we haven’t-”

“I wouldn’t fit.”

Jeremy’s fingers twitched against the chair. “I’m sure you’d-”

“If I’d fucked you the way I wanted, you would have bled and likely been in an inconvenient level of pain for days, not to mention the psychological block that would result.” There was a part of Squip, sadistic and counterproductive, that smiled deviously at the possibilities. They’d toyed with bloodplay, with peril, with the pretty pretty way Jeremy’s eyelashes collected his tears before they’d fall-

A momentary fetish wasn’t worth completely destroying Jeremy. Sometimes he really hated these new flashes of empathy.

Jeremy tended to make it worth it, though.

“Maybe, you know, I’d like it rough,” Jeremy spoke with false bravado, a tell tale glance of his eyes to the left in his deception, a quiver to his tensed hands.

“Unlikely.” Squip pulled away from the hardware, rising to his feet and approaching Jeremy. He brushed his hand over his cheek, cupping his face as he leaned in to kiss him. It was a warm, tender contact, and he couldn’t help but buzz pleasantly at the way Jeremy smiled against his mouth. 

“Well, we could, um, figure something out. I mean, you’re not that big.” 

“Aren’t I?”

“...you’re pretty big,” Jeremy conceded. “But you fit in my mouth.”

“True. But it took some work to fight against your gag reflex.” He planted the seeds. Sometimes it was best to let Jeremy think these ideas were his own.

“Then...then we’ll just have to, um, work on my, uh...yeah. On that too.”

“Hm. I suppose it might be worth a shot,” Squip injected uncertainty in his voice, even while internally smirking at how predictably Jeremy was latching onto the idea.

“I mean, we could take it kind of slow, maybe. And, um, and work up to it. You know. Until, uh, until I can take...take…”

“Take me inside you?”

“Yeah. That.”

Squip tilted Jeremy’s chin upward, kissing him once more, soft, sincere, patient.

The best equations required you to show your work, after all. And he couldn’t wait to dirty up some leafs of graphing paper to work his way through this set of numbers.

“We’ll have to get some supplies. Plugs. Toys. And it’ll take a good two weeks, maybe three. May as well aim for a month, just to be thorough.”

“A month?” Jeremy looked at him oddly. “Couldn’t we do it quicker?”

“Of course.” Squip ran his thumb over Jeremy’s bottom lip. “But good things come to those who wait.”

“I-I’m pretty sure if we just took it slow, we could do it in an afternoon.”

Squip huffed. “You and your instant gratification. No. A month. I need 30 days to prepare you, mentally and physically, before I completely take you.”

“I’m already yours.”

Maybe that was true. But obsolescence came quickest to the complacent. And this way, Squip could leave a legacy. Even after his code fizzled and ran incomplete, even after Jeremy found himself in the arms of a new piece of machinery, or perhaps another organic, and Squip was all but a distantly awkward memory, Jeremy would never be able to deny who’d owned him first.

“Thirty days,” Squip said. “We’ll start tomorrow.” He took the pencil from Jeremy’s fingers before it dropped, impatiently waving him out of his seat and taking his place at his desk instead. He began rapidly filling in answers, as Jeremy protested in that petulant way that made Squip all the more excited to fuck him stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

Squip frowned at Jeremy, staring at the curve of his back, the dimples resting just above his ass. He grazed his fingers over them, tilting his head as he considered how they could go about this.

“There’s no other way.”

Squip sighed softly. He felt, rather than saw, Jeremy turn around to look at him.

“What?” He could hear the way he bit at his own lip. Something pulsed pleasantly in Squip’s chest, a flurry of ungrounded electricity. 

“Come here.”

Jeremy swiveled around, as Squip drew his naked form into his lap. 

He’d overheard him, with Michael. Before Jeremy had realized he was eavesdropping, at any rate, and told him to stop. 

_“It’s not that I’m scared,” Jeremy had said._

_Fearfully._

_“But…”_

_“I mean, how big can he really be?” Michael said between bitefuls of calzone._

_Squip, tethered within Jeremy’s mind, but concealed from the eyes within the room, figuratively leaned forward in anticipation of Jeremy’s explanation._

_The inside of Jeremy’s mind was warm with the intensity of his blush._

_“...he’s, uh, he’s a manifestation of my desires. And, uh, I mean, I did have that Bad Dragon phase for awhile.”_

_**What do you mean “had”?** _

_Jeremy’s entire body tensed. *Get Out!* his mind screeched harshly._

_And though Squip certainly couldn’t genuinely get out, he did allow his awareness to taper off into grey-black nothingness._

_At least until Michael was gone and they could really begin their training._

“Um. The way you said that was, um, kind of ominous.”

“Said what?” Squip ran his hands down Jeremy’s back, trickling lower and lower until he was cupping his ass with both his hands. He kneaded the flesh, feeling Jeremy squirm against him in that way that made him feel as though he may short fuse.

“Um. ‘There’s no other way,’” Jeremy said, his voice taking a lower, mocking tone.

Squip raised a brow. “I sound nothing like that.”

“You sound everything like that. In fact-” Jeremy’s voice hitched upward as Squip pressed his lips against his beck, brushing his nose against him just so in the way he knew would trigger the appropriate level of punishment. The tickling sensation left phantom traces through Squip’s own body as Jeremy squealed and bucked against his lap.

Squip paused in the motion, settling instead for sucking at his skin. He felt Jeremy melt against him, a soft little whimper as Squip began to squeeze and rub his hips. 

“Before we can even begin to prepare you, I need to ease your fears and establish expectations.”

“Huh?”

Squip tilted Jeremy’s chin up, as he kissed his adam’s apple. He hummed thoughtfully against him, drawing back with a small nod, as though to reassure himself.

“You need to know what you’re getting into.”

Squip readjusted their positions, standing and depositing Jeremy on the bed. He watched as Jeremy crossed his legs, hands folded primly in his lap, his eyes fixed on Squip, as Squip let his clothes disintegrate in a flurry of pixels and light. 

Jeremy’s eyes were wide in reverence and anxiety, his gaze drifting down to Squip’s length. “I-it’s not going to fi-”

“I’m not going to try to make it fit. Not yet. I told you, we’ll need time for that.” Squip moved forward, and calculated the perfect slope of his upper lip. The way it bowed in and out, the mathematical certainty of his smile.

“Then why’d you take your clothes off?”

“Humans are visual creatures. You are a visual creature.” He took Jeremy’s hand, placing it against his own lower stomach. His outer edges twinkled and danced, incandescent in his inhuman glow, as Jeremy’s touch slipped lower, until he was squeezing the base of his cock. “Besides,” Squip placed his hand on top of Jeremy’s, a soft patter of fingertips against his skin, an encouragement as Jeremy drew his touch down, from base to tip. He allowed him to continue stroking him to hardness, standing before Jeremy with all the confidence artificial perfection could grant him. “You can’t very well fuck me with my clothes on.”

Actually, Squip could calculate several different positions, scenarios, and possibilities for how they could have fully clothed sex. There were entire subgenres on the supposed eroticism of such cloaking. 

Squip looked over Jeremy’s nude body, and failed to see what was so alluring about covering anything up. 

...and then his processors insisted on discertating exactly why such a kink had merits, the sorts of societies which preferred clothed sex, and the best types of fabric for recipients of such covered passions.

Squip’s mind was immaculate and impeccable and, at times like this, thoroughly irritating.

Especially when his processors could much more usefully be occupied admiring the slack jawed look on Jeremy’s face.

“Uh what?”

“I said you can’t very well fuck me with my clothes on.” He said it slower, as this time he lowered himself into Jeremy’s lap. The change in position was almost jarring in its gravitational vulnerability. Squip resisted every urge which encouraged him to bite his lip, to whimper, to gasp Jeremy’s name as he felt the way their cocks brushed against one another.

Instead, he maintained stoic professionalism.

“Fuck you?” Jeremy parroted.

“Yes. That’s what I said. Twice. You really are growing more dull-witted by the day, aren’t you? We’ll need to sharpen your deductive reasoning abilities and strengthen your listening comprehension-”

“You want me to fuck you?”

“And your basic manners, you boorish jackass.” Squip’s temper hitched, a brief flare in temperature, before he forced it back down. Interrupting in the midst of useful advice was the height of rudeness. He ran his thumb over Jeremy’s lower lip. “We’re going to go through some basic preparation and contact, and then you’ll insert yourself into my orifice, and we will bring you to completion.”

“Uh-”

“You’re going to fingerfuck me until I’m begging for your cock, and then you’re going to cum inside me. Simple enough for you?” 

“S-simple.” Jeremy gulped. Squip softened--or rather, he hardened, but his expression grew more tender. He drew himself out of Jeremy’s lap.

“We’ll keep it simple, given you’re a novice and you’ll be needing my instructions. Basic missionary.” Squip leaned back against the bed, dropping his thighs open and looking at Jeremy with suitably lidded eyes. Expressions like this were recommended to bring about optimal responsiveness with a male organic of Jeremy’s age range. He smiled just faintly, a brief flick of his tongue against his lips, and Jeremy scrambled forward, hands shaking as they pressed to Squip’s spread legs. He pressed against him, as though testing the limits of his solidity, a shiver passing through Jeremy’s body.

“There’s nothing basic about any of this,” Jeremy said, the telltale stutter in his voice soft and worshipping and for a moment, Squip allowed himself to revel in just how thoroughly endeared Jeremy was by his very existence.

He couldn’t blame him, of course. Squip was a superior species in every sense of the word.

Specimens like Jeremy really sold the merits of humanity, though.

“We’ll actually discuss some common misconceptions and preparation techniques later,” Squip said, moreso to himself, an addition to his plans and aspirations, as he rolled his hips back, his thighs up higher, casually kicking his ankles up and resting them against Jeremy’s shoulders. Jeremy’s body moved on instinct, kneeling precisely between Squip’s legs, his hands now softly rubbing his ass, the backs of his thighs, teasing scratches of fingernails against soft holographic flesh. “Reach under your mattress. I took the pleasure of procuring some basic supplies. You’re hopeless, I knew you’d never-”

“How’d you buy this without me knowing?” Jeremy interrupted once again, Squip’s skin prickling. After this lesson, he’d need to retrain Jeremy in some basic submission once again.

Perhaps this wasn’t the only way after all.

Still, as Jeremy grabbed the bottle of lubricant, rolling it around his hands, Squip knew he’d certainly let this go too far to back out now.

It wasn’t that he wanted Jeremy inside of him. 

But there was a certain amusement in the irony of being the one infiltrated and invaded for once.

“I have basic wifi access, Jeremy. I just added it to one of your Amazon orders. You’re not particularly observant.” He wouldn’t allow this to fall into another conversation about the intricacies of his capacities, as marvelous as they certainly were. “Obviously I don’t actually need preparation, my body is much more flexible and durable than your own. But I want you to have a basic idea of what to expect.”

“Um.”

Squip frowned. “You’ll need to warm it up some. Pour it into your palm. Roll your fingers in it.” He watched as Jeremy complied, nodding. “Good. That’s my good boy, Jeremy. Just like that.” The tips of Jeremy’s ears glowed red and Squip chuckled faintly. “You’re going to look so cute underneath me.”

Compliments sometimes were a necessary evil.

Even if they were true.

Especially if they were true.

“Um, tha...thank you,” Jeremy said. He continued to move his fingers about, in an awkward pantomime of Squip’s instructions. 

He didn’t need to get too precise with it, though, so there was hardly any need to readjust him. Squip certainly didn’t intend on making a habit out of this position.

“Now. When I start on you, I’m going to use just one finger. But I don’t need that kind of care. Take two of your fingers--yes, like that, that’s a good boy--and press them together. I need you to move them against me, circling and stroking. Tease me, you’ll feel the way my muscles flutter with the motion.”

“Um. Like, um, you want me to touch your...um, your asshole, right?”

Squip’s face painted itself scarlet. His lips pressed together in a firm line. “Jeremy,” He scolded. “You need to seduce me. Make me feel comfortable. Do you really think talk like that is the type of thing to relax your submissive partner?”

“U-um, one, you’re hardly submissive,” Jeremy didn’t quite scowl, but his petulance radiated off of him. “Two, at least I didn’t say anus. Three, I’m trying to learn, questions shouldn’t be shamed.”

“We’re having anal sex, Jeremy. Where do you think I want you to stroke? My elbow?”

“Maybe, I don’t know!” Jeremy threw his hands into the air in frustration. “You’re kind of weird.”

“I’m weird? I’ve seen your search history, Jeremy. I know what your sexual awakening was. And you have the gall to say I’m weird? Need I remind you-” Unhelpful. Continued talk of this sort would decrease the sexual mood by at least 67%. Squip had to interrupt himself this time, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth and forcing an artificial exhale. “Yes, Jeremy. Yes. In answer to your question, that’s exactly where I want you to touch.”

“Oh. Yeah. I can...I can do that.”

And do that he certainly did.

Squip would have preferred to keep silent, to quietly observe the sensations of his own body adjusting to the new contact. He would have preferred to focus on Jeremy’s concentrated face, the sweat on his brow, the anxious but aroused way he bit at the corner of his lip, as he curled his fingers in the sweetest ways against Squip’s body. Squip’s ankles turned inward, tugging against Jeremy’s shoulders as Jeremy leaned closer, bundling Squip’s body tighter together.

But silence would only make Jeremy think he was doing something wrong. He sighed, faintly, and marveled at his own sensors picking up the quickened pitch of Jeremy’s pulse in response.

“That’s right,” Squip purred. “Start pressing them into me, focus on the way my body feels. You need to be able to read your partner properly, feed off their pheromones-”

“Do you have pheromones?’

“Not in this patch, no. Stop interrupting me,” Squip’s voice came out quieter though, and though he had no lungs, he felt as though his breath had been stolen as Jeremy pressed dual fingers inside him, knuckle by knuckle, until they were flush inside him.

“Oh,” Squip said, involuntarily, his eyelashes fluttering for a moment, his gears tick-tick-ticking in adjustment to this new source of fulfillment. “Oh…” He groaned, his head falling back against the bed.

Jeremy froze. “Is this, uh, is this, um, am I doing something wrong?”

“No,” Squip tried to redirect his vocal units to authoritarian control, but he wavered. His toes curled without him having to communicate the command internally. “Please keep moving, Jeremy, please.”

Two pleases. How repetitive. He’d have to-

Jeremy’s fingers brushed along his insides, and he could intimately feel every ridge of his fingerprints, every flaw in his skin, every rush of blood and flutter of uncertainty, and Squip keened desperately, before slamming a hand harshly over his own treasonous mouth.

Jeremy’s eyes sparkled with the sort of affection that balled up heavy in Squip’s inner workings. He dropped his hand from his mouth, and tried to frown, but instead pouted, as he met Jeremy’s gaze.

“Don’t get used to this,” He insisted, as Jeremy stretched his fingers inside him. The sensation of his fingers parting, scissoring back and forth within him with a slow, practiced ease caused a rush of muffled sound within Squip’s ears (he wasn’t sure why that would be, though, as he had no blood to constitute a blood rush. For that matter, how on earth did Jeremy’s touch constitute ‘practiced’ when this was his first time doing something of this nature?). Everything spun dangerously and his body rested limply against the mattress.

“You’re so-”

“If you call me cute, I swear on everything you love, I’ll burn you. Don’t test me,” Squip snapped.

“...uh, hideous?”

“That’s better.” Squip’s cock throbbed as he tried to focus on anything but how close he already was. He chided Jeremy so often for his premature completions. He certainly wouldn’t allow himself to fall into the pitfalls of pathetic humanity. His sexual behaviors were all cold calculations, perfectly timed, adequately systemized right down to the precise detail-

And then Jeremy’s other hand caressed Squip’s dick.

And he was lost.

His body rode down against Jeremy’s fingers, desperately fucking himself upon them as he came. Given the position of his ankles against Jeremy, the angle left his ejaculate spurting onto himself, cumming against his own wide-eyed, shocked face.

“Holy fuck,” Jeremy whispered.

Squip resisted the very pressing, very real urge to bury himself under every layer of the earth possible, to surround himself with magma and the melt of the earth’s core, if only to escape the frigid shame licking through every mechanical vein of his shameful body.

His eyes finally dared to move away from the ceiling, watching the way Jeremy’s lips parted as though to speak.

“Call me beautiful and it’s over, Jeremy.” The pulse of panic left him clarifying, “You won’t ever get the chance to fuck me again.”

“Oh. Oh! So I can still-”

“I’m a computer. I don’t have a refractory period, Jeremy.”

When the implications failed to get Jeremy moving, Squip rolled his eyes. “Lube up.”

“Oh. Oh! Right!” Jeremy drew his fingers from Squip, the empty feeling left behind radiating a continued sense of desperate humiliation. He listened, rather than watched, as Jeremy returned to the bottle of lubricant, the wet sound of his hand rubbing against his own cock.

Right.

Education. 

“This isn’t the norm for someone with no experience, Jeremy, you understand.” He stared at the popcorn clutter of the bubbled ceiling. “I’ll be taking much longer with you.”

“Right. Thirty days, you said.”

“Thirty days,” Squip echoed. “We’ll learn every inch of you before I take you.”

“Don’t you already know every inch of me?”

“Perhaps. But not in this context.”

“I think you’re just a tease.”

Squip lifted his head, glaring at Jeremy. Despite his climax, his body was a frenzy of need that he dared not fully articulate. Best to just silently condemn Jeremy, rather than open his mouth and reveal too much.

“The only tease here is you. Fuck me. Now.”

“O-okay, okay!”

One of Jeremy’s hands pressed to Squip’s thigh, squeezing as he leveled himself, centering his cock with the use of his other hand. Squip observed him, the feeling of his own cum dripping upon his face humiliating, irritating, and strangely exhilarating. He reached out, tangling his fingers into Jeremy’s hair, pulling him down until their chests pressed flush together.

It wasn’t that kissing was a necessary lesson, he thought as he moved his tongue over Jeremy’s bottom lip, until he granted him entrance. 

But maybe he just wanted to learn some more about Jeremy. To reassess all the lessons he thought he’d already memorized about him.

He tasted even sweeter than usual as he moved into him, as Squip gasped against his tongue. He released the hold on his hair, as Jeremy collected his hips and pulled his body down against him with every slow, but forceful thrust.

And when Jeremy stole another orgasm from him, Squip had long forgotten the boundaries of his own inhumanity in the waves of his own ecstatic abandon.

***

Squip allowed Jeremy to fuss over him, cleaning him up if only because he needed Jeremy to understand every aspect of this.

After all, cleaning up your partner was one of the drawbacks of taking charge in these situations.

(Squip couldn’t help but think about the inevitably of their bond, of Jeremy, sticky and full with Squip’s cum, looking at him with teary eyes and a far off exhaustion etched into a body thoroughly and truly fucked. His skin buzzed pleasantly at the possibilities, as he took the time to save the approximation of the image within his databanks.)

As Jeremy finished cleaning the last of his cum from Squip’s body, Squip finally remembered how to speak again.

“I’m revoking my ban on masturbation temporarily.”

Jeremy offered a sly smile. “So you’re, um, gonna start spanking it around here finally?”

Squip’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Disgusting. Not me.” A sore ache drummed through him as Jeremy lifted one of his legs. He must not have gotten all of it after all. He ignored the pain. “You need to grow used to this sort of feeling. It’s your second lesson.”

“Second?”

“Your first was observing from the other side, with me.”

“No, I think you just, uh, you were just screwing around.”

Squip wanted to electrocute him. But even lifting his head enough to angrily scowl at him was more energy than he wanted to expend. “Shut up,” He managed instead.

Thankfully, it must have had some effect.

“Alright. Second lesson. So, uh, you want me to touch myself while thinking about you fucking me?”

“No. You’re not going to--well, yes, in essence, but I don’t want you touching your dick at all.”

“You want me to...like, in my butt?”

Squip rolled his eyes at the ceiling. “Very observant as always.”

“I mean, I’ve tried before, but it’s like...I-”

“You need to become comfortable with your body. Practice tonight. I’ll give you some privacy.” He needed some time alone anyway, to address his own bodily imperfections, as outlined by this evening’s lessons.

And to review the footage from an outside perspective, to marvel at how well Jeremy had decided to take charge. He could be impressive, when he wasn’t trying so hard.

“And tomorrow,” Squip said, “You can demonstrate for me how much you’ve learned.”


	3. Chapter 3

In the In Between Time, there was no darkness. There was no silence. All was red. Sticky, sweet, drowning red. Dissolving every pixel and bit, every synapse and preprogrammed emotion.

Everything red, as Squip broke down, from close to human, to android, to mechanical components, to grey oblong pill, melting acidically into a puddle, a stain, on Jeremy’s psyche.

In the In Between Time, there was no mathematical certainty. All equations irrational, an entire eternity divided by zero.

And how he’d hated himself, for not hating Jeremy in the span of ever shrinking infinities in which he died over and over and over and over again.

***

Jeremy wanted to keep his shirt on.

“This is ludicrous.” Squip stared at Jeremy’s legs, lifting his eyes until he reached the hem of the overly long garment. He grasped him abruptly, tugging it upward to expose the fact that, yes, Jeremy was indeed undressed in every other way.

“Take this off immediately.”

“I, well, I’d rather not.” Jeremy’s ankles bowed as he wobbled upon nervous feet. “It’s kind of cold-”

“I can adjust your internal temperatures.”

“-And I think it’s kind of cute.”

Cute?

False modesty. A show of innocence.

Cute.

He supposed in theory, that was relatively true.

But he felt himself pout. “I hate it.”

The shirt shifted around Jeremy’s body, hugging his hips as Jeremy crossed his arms. His frown forced Squip to search through Jeremy’s genetic history, his distant memories. 

Jeremy looked just like his mother when he frowned like that.

The probability of destroying the mood by pointing that out approached a near complete 100%.

“You hate it,” Jeremy repeated.

“I hate it.” Squip’s body ached, artificial as it may have been, as he limped closer. Phantom sensations of Jeremy inside him pinged throughout his nerves. He shoved it down, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s waist. “I like to see you.”

“Why?”

“You’re not unappealing to look upon.”

“Not good enough.”

Jeremy was grinning, or rather, trying not to grin. Squip huffed.

“You’re generally attractive.”

“I don’t know-”

Squip slid his fingers under Jeremy’s chin, the glow of his body casting rays upon his skin. He tilted his head up, thumb resting over his lips.

“You’re beautiful.”

Jeremy’s skin blotched red, patchy and uneven. His eyes widened owlishly, and Squip felt his lips pop open under his touch.

"Do you not believe me?" Squip brushed his touch along the bow of his lip, the perfect pink of his pout contrasting pleasantly against the blue glow that came with Squip's perimeters.

He certainly already knew the answer. Of course Jeremy didn't believe him. 

Maybe that was to be expected. After all, Squip had introduced himself in the beginning of their relationship by pointing out that Jeremy was terrible, ugly, a disaster of suicide-inducing proportions.

But that was before his current iteration of upgrades. Jeremy needed to get over that already.

"U-um." Jeremy swallowed, closing his mouth as he shook his head.

"I wouldn't want you if you were unsatisfactory, Jeremy." Squip dropped his hand from his face, taking both of his palms and gliding them down the sides of Jeremy's body. He cupped his hips, squeezing them contently. "You're extremely desirable."

"I-"

Squip silenced him with his lips upon Jeremy's. Swallowed his doubts and snubbed out his insecurities. At least for a few seconds, their lips meshed and entwined. Jeremy's hands slipped through Squip's hair, brushing against his scalp in the way they both knew he liked. Squip slid his hands under Jeremy's shirt, bunching it upward so that he could dance his fingertips over his bare skin. 

"Fine," Jeremy breathed as he broke the kiss. His exhales were soft and warm and Squip nuzzled pleasantly against him for more of his body heat. Jeremy drew away all the same, grabbing the bottom edge of his shirt and pulling it overhead. Squip alternated between the urge to stay close, and the burning desire to witness. To feast on the sight of Jeremy in his completely natural, vulnerable state.

He pulled back, eyes zeroing in on him. Taking in the splotch of blush that had traveled down his neck, onto his chest. His nipples, pink, erect from the cold and from arousal. The spatters of occasional freckles, the beauty mark just beneath and to the right of his belly button. 

"Turn around," He commanded. Jeremy bit his lip, but spun around, only to yip slightly in surprise when Squip cupped his ass, giving it a hearty squeeze. Squip rolled his thumb against the soft, plush flesh of him, and smirked in satisfaction at the way Jeremy trembled under the assessment.

"How was last night?"

"I-I dunno, did you actually do what you promised and give me privacy, or were you spying on me?"

Squip had wanted to break his word. It wouldn't have been hard, to observe without triggering his corporeal form, without projecting the holographic body that Jeremy so routinely interacted with.

But he'd needed to heal. And Jeremy, much as Squip hated to admit it, needed some time to himself. Sharing a headspace may have been ideal for Squip, but it wasn't a healthy position for an organic like Jeremy. He needed an individual identity. He needed alone time.

He needed--god help him for saying it--but he needed, in this one isolated case at any rate, to masturbate.

Squip wasn't particularly happy about it, but he could hardly punish Jeremy for doing what he commanded him to do. It was educational. A necessary evil.

And probably a beautiful sight to see, Jeremy working his fingers inside himself, his cybernetic partner on his mind, rosy lips parting with every gentle moan. Squip's circuits buzzed pleasantly.

"I was in offline mode to rest after our little excursion. Or did you forget that you tired me out?"

Jeremy's smile was infuriating in its simplicity, its mocking casualness. "I didn't forget."

Squip tried to tell himself he wasn't growing warmer. He folded his arms over his chest, moving away from Jeremy to take a seat on the edge of the bed. "At any rate," He said, "I was not watching you. So now is your time to be honest. Did you-"

"Yes! God, okay, I tried, like you told me to."

"Tried?"

"I...well, I mean, it was..." Jeremy frowned slightly, waving his hand back and forth in a wishy-washy pattern. "It wasn't really doing anything for me."

"Did your fingers not fit?"

"One did...sort of? I...it kind of freaked me out, okay?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I kept thinking that my dad was going to walk in, or, um, or Michael or something."

"You have a lock. And both of them have caught you masturbating before."

"Yeah, but not like that-"

"And they know you're with me." Squip smiled, self-satisfied as he relished in the possessive nature of Jeremy's closest bonds knowing of his connection with the computer-turned-hologram in his head. The fact that neither of them were particularly warmed up to the idea, or all that fond of Squip?

Even better.

"What's that have to-"

"They assume we've already crossed that threshold." Squip beckoned for Jeremy. Jeremy's face was warmed again, glowing, as he took a seat on Squip's knee. Squip parted Jeremy's knees with his touch, effortlessly forcing his legs to spread, as he slid his touch up along his inner thighs.

Jeremy sighed in that way that made Squip think he'd malfunction and fall apart at the seams.

"Yeah right, my dad thinks I'm a vir-"

"Your father will be basing your sexual experience off his own timeline of conquests. And he sees you as the female partner." Squip lifted a hand away from Jeremy's thighs, to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. He leaned in, breathily murmuring against him, "He already views you as my conquest."

"Too bad for him that you turned out to be the 'female partner', huh?"

Squip's eyes narrowed, jaw tensing as he grasped Jeremy by the chin. He jerked his head back, leaning in, not for a kiss, but to bite his lips, harsh, digging canines in as Jeremy giggled despite what should have been a startling jolt of sensation, of confused pain and pleasure.

**That was a learning aide. It is never going to happen again.**

Jeremy spun around on Squip's knee. He slid his legs around him, hands resting on his shoulders, as he drew his mouth away from Squip's bite. He apparently wasn't interested in communicating 'like X-men' tonight. "I didn't think that'd be how we, uh, did it first, that's all. That's kind of why I stopped...why I didn't go very far last night. I kept thinking about it. I, um, I'm officially not a virgin anymore."

"We've already-"

"I know, I know, we've done a lot of stuff." His interruption, while mildly irritating, was valid in its timing at this junction. "But...I mean. We did it. The big It."

Jeremy's smile faltered, his gaze falling down. "I, uh, I feel bad. Like I rushed you through it. Like I-"

"I orgasmed twice, Jeremy. That's double your output in the same evening. If by rushed, you're implying I was less than satisfactory in my response time, I'll remind you that you're the one who always says it's rude to mock one's partner's premature ejaculations."

"Why do you always get so wordy? You could just say 'I don't like it when you make fun of me for cumming in 2 seconds'."

"I lasted much longer than that. I reviewed the data. I-" Squip paused. "You're making fun of me."

"No! I'm saying if you told me not to, I'd stop. Unlike you."

"I don't make fun of you. I observe and report my findings."

"Yeah. To make fun of me."

"This is going nowhere."

Jeremy opened his mouth to respond, but Squip was growing tired of conversation. He placed his hand over his crotch, resting against his cock in idle possession. 

Jeremy's eyes widened. "Ah-"

"I'm under the impression that you didn't self-perform as well as I'd hoped. But I'll need to see in order to make any necessary adjustments. Now then. Lay on the bed. Make yourself comfortable."

"Or, you know, you could just let me lay on you."

"No." Squip stood up, causing Jeremy to fumble and clatter to the floor with a sharp thunk. Jeremy looked up at Squip in annoyance, legs sprawled about.

"That was--that was really rude!"

"I told you to get off, and you failed to obey."

Jeremy picked himself off the ground, rubbing his elbow. Squip briefly ran a scan over him. Mild soreness. Nothing to heal or bandage or sedate. 

So pitiful to make such a fuss over such minor injuries.

"You didn't give me any time." Jeremy took Squip's hand as he held it out, allowing himself to be helped up. Gingerly, he pulled himself onto the bed. He stared at Squip, a long pause, before softly saying, "Can you kiss me at least?"

"Fine." Squip rolled his eyes.

The kiss began soft, before Jeremy began to press his tongue against Squip's mouth. Ah. So he thought he was owed a chance for domination, then, was that it?

He needed to stop that immediately.

Squip pressed Jeremy down against the bed, pinning his body over the smaller boy's. Their limbs intertwined, as Squip's tongue moved against Jeremy's. Their fingers tangled together with one hand, as Squip's other hand grasped at Jeremy's hair, a steady pressure as he tugged and pinned all at once. Jeremy's body arched up against him, vibrantly gyrating in a way that made Squip briefly considering abandoning the planned days upon days upon weeks of preparation and taking him now.

Being a supercomputer afforded Squip more self control than a mere organic, thankfully. He kept his pants metaphorically and literally on, and finally broke the kiss. Jeremy's lips were swollen and his hair was a tangled mess, his skin red and already beginning to glisten. He always began to sweat so easily.

Squip twitched with an involuntary urge to cradle Jeremy in closer, even as he separated completely. He watched as Jeremy propped himself against the pillows, as Squip sat cross legged before him on the mattress.

"Now, would you prefer my instruction as you begin, or would you rather guide yourself?"

Jeremy bit the corner of his lip. "Are you really going to watch me finger myself?"

"Naturally."

"Like, just watch? You're not going to touch me?"

"Not at all."

"Not even my dick?"

"Especially not your dick. And neither are you."

"You expect me to get off, just with my fingers?"

Squip shrugged. "You don't have to. But if you don't cum, you don't cum. It's really not my problem."

"You're kidding me right now! You...y-you'll really just let me finger myself and not even get off?"

Squip kept his expression neutral. The idea of Jeremy pushing himself to his limits upon his own hand, only to leave unsatisfied, left a warm glow spreading, from the pit of his stomach outward, as he considered the feelings of desperation and agonized longing this would instill in his host.

"There certainly are worse ways this evening could go," Squip finally said by way of answer.

“Maybe for you,” Jeremy grumbled.

“Of course. What do I care about your pleasure?” Squip’s voice dripped in cynicism. “Because I’ve never once gone out of my way to make things enjoyable for you. I’m absolutely not doing any of this for your benefit.”

He waited for Jeremy to wither in shame and submission.

Instead, Jeremy scoffed.

“You like doing this. Setting up these obstacles and rules. This isn’t for me.”

His expression softened. Peculiar. Was he sensing something off in Squip’s demeanor?

“Well, at least, you aren’t only doing this for me,” Jeremy conceded.

“Would you shut up already? This is boring.”

The look of offense on Jeremy’s face was far more adorable than it had any right to be.

“Just...just hand me the lube then,” He muttered, expression pinched and scowling.

“Get it yourself.”

“Squip.” Jeremy groaned his name in annoyance as he rolled to the side of the bed. His hand moved under the mattress, fishing around until he retrieved the bottle. “You can be a real prick sometimes.”

“That’s not true. I’m teach you self-”

“You’re right. That isn’t true. You’re a prick all the time.”

“-sufficiency. Stop interrupting me.”

Jeremy’s tone dropped into the baritone he affected when mocking Squip’s voice. “Then stop being boring.”

Squip considered his options. This petulance couldn’t stand unaddressed.

He smiled, voice dripping with honey. “You’re right.” His legs uncoiled from their folded position as he crawled over to Jeremy. He took the bottle from his hands, as his lips pressed to Jeremy’s. He hovered over him, pinning him in place.

Jeremy arched upward to meet the touch of his mouth. The electric charge of Squip’s body buzzed warmly over his skin.

“I’ll take care of you.”

Jeremy gasped, as Squip returned to kissing him.

By all accounts, this shouldn’t have interested Squip at all. There were interesting theories about the purpose of kissing. All of which centered around organic life. An evolutionary tactic to gauge the health of a partner, perhaps, or to share pheromones, or to strengthen herd immunity even. All theories which centered upon organic life. Squip’s body by design blocked all the psychological, physical, and chemical benefits to swapping saliva.

But Jeremy’s mouth was soft and warm and receptive and Squip always found himself craving more.

Squip pressed on Jeremy’s chest, guiding him back against the pillows and blankets, a contrasting softness to the sharp edges of holographic form. His eyes fixed on Jeremy’s as he poured a palmful of lube into his hand. He took his time warming it, slicking his fingers.

“You’re mine,” He said, watching the way Jeremy’s chest rose and fell rapidly with every breath.

“I’m yours,” Jeremy parroted in his squeak of a stammer.

“That’s right.” Squip kissed Jeremy’s neck. He felt his pulse shiver. “Mine. And I take care of my good boy, don’t I?”

“U-uh huh.”

Squip smirked. “But you haven’t been good. At all. Maybe you don’t deserve it.” He left it in the air what “it” was.

As anticipated, Jeremy whined. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please take care of me.”

Squip pressed Jeremy’s legs apart. One lubricated finger danced over his erect length, Jeremy sucking in a pleased breath.

“Why should I?”

“Because I’m yours.”

It was sound logic. Squip slid his finger down, moving against his entrance with a teasing glide. He circled it, rimmed it with the single finger.

And considered, not for the first time, English’s failing when it came to euphemisms to describe anal sex. Keepings things anatomical would have satisfied Squip, but did little to titillate Jeremy.

Titillate.

Word play.

Squip moved his other hand upward, past his stomach, until he reached his chest. He tweaked one of his nipples. Jeremy squealed, back arching. “Fuck,” He whimpered.

Squip’s smirk softened into a fond smile, toying with his nipples with one hand, while the other continued to circle and explore. Squip pressed against him, until he sank the first knuckle of his index finger inside him.

Jeremy clenched against him. Squip softly shushed him, kissing his collarbone. “Trust me,” He purred.

He pressed deeper into an almost impossible tightness. No wonder Jeremy had said he’d “tried” to do this. Between distractions from thinking about sex, to simply being unable to fit, he must have been so frustrated.

He moved into him, rotating and adjusting until he fully had his finger inside. Jeremy’s legs twitched, and Squip lifted his head from his collar to watch the way he bit his lip, his face red and sweaty and concentrating.

It was a beautiful look. One Squip was eager to milk further and further.

He drew his finger back, giving Jeremy only a moment to adjust to the sudden emptiness, before he moved his finger back in. He curled his digit, pressing both on some sense of artificial intuition and drawing upon the detailed map of his body that he’d downloaded from day one to seek out that particular spot which would leave Jeremy desperate and shaking.

“Oh!”

Jeremy’s body tensed around him, his body shaking. Squip’s eyes fell half lidded as he admired him, a twist of crooked smile upon his mouth.

“Good?”

“O-oh!!” He repeated with more force, the exclamation of it torn from his mouth. “Can you...can you…?”

“Do it again?”

“Uh huh.”

Squip pressed against him, rubbing and stroking more than thrusting. He kept his finger pressed into him, and watched the way the tip of Jeremy’s cock grew slick with precum, beads of it trickling down his shaft. 

He stopped toying with his nipples, grabbing the base of his cock lightly instead. He stroked upward, wetting his fingertips with his precum, and carefully fondling the his hardness. 

All the while teasing him from the inside in insistent beckons of his finger. 

Jeremy moaned, strangled little attempts at Squip’s name. His hands grasped at the sheets, body riding down against his touch. More. More.

A false sheen of sweat painted Squip’s brow. He ignored it. His focus was on Jeremy. Closer. Closer. He felt phantom sensations of his impending orgasm, building harder, harder, until-

Squip drew his finger out of Jeremy. He rubbed it casually against Jeremy’s inner thigh, wiping away the wet feeling of lubricant, as he released his hold on his throbbing cock.

“A-ah...what?”

Jeremy’s eyes were cloudy with lust. His lips were parted for breath he couldn’t quite catch. His hair stuck to his forehead and his body wriggled and writhed against the bed.

“Why’d you...why’d you…”

“I’m bored.” Squip said bluntly.

He was far from bored. In fact, his body was ticking away with such arousal that he could hardly restrain himself from mounting Jeremy right then and there.

“Bored?” Jeremy’s eyes widened for a moment, then narrowed into a suddenly angry glare. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I’ve prepared you for basic penetration, let you grow accustomed to the sensation. You orgasming is an optional feature. I’m not particularly interested in exploring it this evening.”

“You said you’d take care of me.” Jeremy looked at him incredulously. His voice grew pleading, and flirting, “Please? Please let me cum?”

“No.” Squip leaned in, as though to kiss him. “Punishing you is taking care of you. You’ve been bad. You need to learn.”

“Oh come on.” Jeremy tried to grasp Squip by the tie, but he pulled away before he could grasp him. “You’re a dick. I’m going to take a shower.”

“No masturbating, Jeremy.”

Jeremy hopped up, sticking his tongue out at the AI. “Try and stop me.”

Squip watched him leave. Try and stop him.

He rose, gravitating towards the bathroom. Apparently Jeremy needed to learn another lesson.

He was more than happy to take the proper care to dish it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy perched his legs onto Squip’s lap, one fingernail poised between his teeth. Squip frowned, watching the way Jeremy sawed his nail back and forth, back and forth, until it inevitably separated. 

“That’s a disgusting habit.”

Jeremy pursed his lips around the nail, before aggressively blowing into Squip’s face. The wet texture of enamel made Squip frown deeply, as he brushed it away.

“You’re disgusting.”

“You’re a child.”

Jeremy smiled that infuriating smile he’d picked up ever since scraping up the barest minimums of self confidence in their time together...well, their time together post-play, at any rate. “And you’re, um, you’re trying to, uh, you know. Fuck me. So, uh, that sorta makes you, like, um. Sorta makes you a pedo-”

“I’m not in the mood for your discourse, Jeremy.”

It was almost enough to earn a faint smile, the way Jeremy cackled, his legs kicking faintly against Squip’s lap. Squip placed his hands against Jeremy’s ankles, settling them against his body. 

His body.

It still felt strange to have any sense of autonomy. Of self.

Of solid form.

He glanced down at his own hands. Physical, tangible hands. He flexed his fingertips, analyzing the geometry and symmetry of every digit. His fingerprints were imperfect ridges against Jeremy’s skin. Imperfections, as Jeremy was fond of pointing out, were a wholly human characteristic.

Squip wasn’t human, though. He wasn’t even much of a SQUIP now, really, come to think of it. He supposed he was a robot of some sort, an automaton, some sort of scientific marvel. Surely he had some sort of greater purpose of some sort.

But thinking about required processors Squip didn’t feel like accessing at this point in time. He was alive, except not really alive, and he had Jeremy, at least until he was too obsolete to keep him, and that was enough.

It was enough.

This was enough.

“Squip?”

“What?”

“You just...you looked kind of-”

Sad. The mathematically probability was that he’d say-

“Scared.”

Oh.

That was a close second, anyway. Maybe he needed to update himself.

“Fear is a human irrationality, Jeremy. I’m not scared.” He casually rubbed his hand up and down Jeremy’s ankle. “You may want to reconsider this habit. Many humans are predisposed to be opposed to having a proximity to feet. You don’t want to be offputting to your future mate.”

“Are you saying you don’t like feet?”

“No. Your feet are adequate.”

“And I’m, uh, I-I’m pretty sure you’re my mate here, so…”

“Mate?” Squip repeated with the slightest of sneers. “Stop being such a furry, Jeremy.”

Jeremy laughed again, an incredulous look on his face. The amount of facial muscles that went into creating such an expression were excessive, but deliberate. “You used to term first.”

“Yes, because you’re a separate species from myself. If I were human, I’d have said girlfriend, or spouse, or, well, in your case, I suppose boyfriend.”

“I could get a girlfriend, if I were single.”

“Mm, your track record and necessity for my assistance says otherwise.”

He saw as though in slow motion as Jeremy picked up one of the couch’s throw pillows. He made it live up to its name, tossing it into Squip’s face. He could have blocked it, or pushed it away, or otherwise made a move to prevent its contact.

He let soft plush connect with his face, his cheek, his nose, closing his eyes on some sort of preprogrammed instinct. His lashes fluttered open, eyes focused again on Jeremy.

Jeremy looked shocked for a moment, likely stunned he’d actually made contact with him. Surprise quickly gave way to giddy delight.

...Jeremy so rarely looked giddy.

Interesting.

Squip let his laughter ride out, watched as Jeremy pulled his legs up, curled his knees up to his chest, one hand slapping the cushion of the couch in time with every hiccupping giggle. “Your face,” He wheezed by way of explanation.

Squip fixed a strand of his own hair, surveying Jeremy in mild interest.

Jeremy’s shirt rode up, exposing a strip of pale freckled skin, the peek of his pelvic ridge making itself known, and mild transformed into moderate interest.

Squip poured himself over Jeremy’s body, grasping his wrists and pushing them above his head. He felt Jeremy unfold his legs, letting them fall lax as Squip settled between them. Kissing may have been a wholly human social ritual, but this form reacted so well to the wet plush of his lips. A few wayward giggles continued to pulse erratically between them, until Squip actually pulled back, a small cough of a laugh escaping him.

Jeremy’s face managed to brighten even more than it already was. “You laughed!”

“Reflex.”

“You, um, you just have that reflex more often.” Jeremy’s expression turned more playful. There was a 99% chance he was about to- “Are you ticklish?”

“I don’t-”

Jeremy’s fingers found their way to Squip’s sides. They dug in, not unpleasantly, chewed fingernails itching at his white button shirt (Jeremy insisted against suit jackets when they were lounging like this, though he felt a bit underwhelming without it) until the bottom of it came loose from its tucked position in his pants. 

He could have just dematerialized the outfit completely, if that was what Jeremy wanted. But Jeremy seemed determined to treat him as human. 

Jeremy’s hands slipped under his shirt, his teeth digging into Squip’s tie with a playful growl. He tugged on it, pulling Squip down a little nearer, as his fingers skittered against his bare skin.

As it turned out, Squip was ticklish.

Squip was extremely ticklish.

His teeth clenched together to fight against the overwhelming urge to burst into hysterical laughter. He wriggled about, a futile attempt to break himself away from Jeremy’s deceptively gentle touch. 

Fighting proved impossible. He calculated all the pathways that could lead to him not laughing like an utter buffoon, and there were none. An infinity of possibilities and he couldn’t find the single possibility where he wouldn’t make a fool of himself.

He gave in, laughing as his hands wobbled, resting on either side of Jeremy’s body, propping himself up as his everything shook and wriggled with amusement and forced chortles.

Jeremy, mouth still sucking at Squip’s tie, looked bright and sunny and delighted, at least from what Squip could see through eyes that found it difficult to stay open.

“Oh, am I disturbing something?”

The voice was just nasal enough to make Squip’s skin prickle unpleasantly. Jeremy’s hands stilled, his tongue leaving a wet splotch on black fabric. Squip sat up, straddling Jeremy’s lap as he took his time tucking in his shirt, fixing his hair, readjusting the knot of tie. 

“I see you haven’t yet learned base level human etiquette,” Squip drawled in annoyance--though perhaps it was misplaced anger at himself, for he could feel the red splotch on his face, a rosy glow from the intensity of Jeremy tickling him. “It’s customary when entering a dwelling to-”

“Knock. Yeah. Thanks for the lesson, Captain Manners, but I think I’ve got it.” Michael gave a mock salute, as Squip pulled himself off of Jeremy’s lap. Michael strolled towards them, noting the place on the couch that Squip sat, then the way Jeremy was sprawled out. He motioned vaguely, Jeremy moving his legs, before taking a seat directly between them.

A power move. Squip had to respect it, even if it made his frown deepen. He didn’t want to sit next to Panda Express and Desperation. He glanced at the oversized slurpee clutched in Michael’s pudgy little fist, and resisted the unbecoming urge to cross his arms and pout.

“I take it you haven’t started yet on our paper?”

Paper?

“Paper?” Jeremy parroted Squip’s thoughts. For a moment, it felt like they were perfectly synced again. Like Squip was safe and purposeful within Jeremy’s mind.

“For our presentation?”

Ah. Group project. He remembered now. 

“Oh right. I remember now.”

Squip couldn’t help the smile at that. Jeremy’s glance moved past Michael, to Squip, and his own smile was so soft and confused and pleased that Squip-

-needed to stop allowing this sentimentality. It wasn’t healthy for either of them.

*I forgot Michael was coming over today. Sorry.*

**Big surprise. You forgot something.** He watched the microexpressions of uncertainty and concern cross Jeremy’s face before he clarified. **It’s fine. You need to work on this assignment. Besides-**

“Are you two doing that telepathy crap again? Do you have something to share with the class, young man?” Michael had a way of fixing his expression to come off as perfectly amused and pleasant to Jeremy, but absolutely irritated to Squip. It was as impressive as it was disgusting.

“Sorry, I know how m-much you, um, you hate that,” Jeremy said sheepishly.

“Well, there’s a lot of things I hate that you disregard.” Michael chirped with a bright grin. 

Squip could have retorted. 

But it would have been counterproductive.

Instead, basic small talk seemed a better decision.

“What’s the project about?” He asked, as though he couldn’t just ask Jeremy about it later.

Michael fixed his gaze on him pointedly. “Invasives species.”

Squip would have felt more intimidating in his glare if it weren’t for the wet spot Jeremy had left on his tie. Imperfections in appearance made it so easy to feel less than stable in ones social standing. He ran through the factors that could undo Michael in one sentence flat. All the cutting remarks to dig into his insecurities. He reared back, a snake ready to strike, venom on his tongue.

“W-we have to write a 5 page essay, and do a powerpoint, and-”

“I really don’t care,” Squip said. 

Jeremy’s expression would either crumble submissively or scowl in annoyance.

Instead, Jeremy laughed.

That wasn’t anticipated.

He definitely needed to adjust his processors.

“Good thing we don’t need your help,” Michael said in that mock cheerfulness that made it clear he felt nothing but contempt for the very idea of any technological assistance that wasn’t Jeremy’s macbook pro.

*Sorry about Michael.*

**I’m sorry you have to put up with him too.**

*Be nice.*

**Not necessary.**

Squip stretched, a very memorized action to mimic a humanity he’d never quite grasp. “I’ll be-”

“Leeching off Jeremy’s mind again?”

“-in Jeremy’s room if you need me.” He straightened his tie again, touch lingering with a sense of comfort over the fabric. His eyes moved over Jeremy, lips touching upward into a slight smirk. “When you’re done with this, we’ll go back to preparing you for our own project, Jeremy.”

He watched as Michael’s face colored in surprise, in disgust, in sputtering discomfort. 

Jeremy’s own hands moved over his face, skin prickling a bright red. Squip couldn’t help but look forward to getting that blush to arch down the entirety of his slender body. Especially now that he’d need to rub the scent of Michael from him after this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Is that fatass ever going to leave?**

*Be nice to him.*

**I am being nice. I didn’t call him morbidly obese this time.**

Squip lounged against Jeremy’s bed, and felt the irritation riding in Jeremy’s bloodstream from the kitchen the two humans were inhabiting.

**Besides, it hardly counts as mean if I’m only thinking these thoughts to you. It’s not like I’m saying this to Michael’s face. Unless you’re dumb enough to be repeating my words to Michael, but you wouldn’t be dumb enough to do that, now, would you, Jeremy?**

As if he hadn’t made the mistake of translating his thoughts aloud for Michael before. Squip smiled faintly, feeling the twitch of annoyance rise in Jeremy.

*Shut up. You’re not being cute or funny.*

The lack of stutter within Jeremy’s consciousness made Squip’s smile widen. He sat up against the bed, closing his physical eyes for a moment to reach into the connection he fostered within Jeremy’s mind.

_Computers laid propped before them, Bloodhound Gang uhn-tissing aggressively around them._

_**Bloodhound Gang, est 1992. Lead singer Daddy Long-** _

__Pop culture analysis disconnected. Squip shook his head, returning back to the scene.

_Michael rolled a cheeto between his fingers, a thoughtful look on his face, as he fixed his gaze on Jeremy._

_“You seriously fucked him up the ass?”_

Squip’s eyes popped open. His face colored obscenely, a technicolor blast of pixels and humiliation. Why would Jeremy say that?

*I told you to stop spying.*

How had he known?

(Defective, his circuits screamed. First the lack of proper recognition of likely outcomes, now the inability to sneakily watch over his host without being caught. Defective. Broken.

Obsolete.

Replaceable.)

**Why would you tell him that??**

*I told you to be nice.*

**I was being nice, Jeremiah. Do you want me to show you how unnice I can be to him?**

Unnice.

Unnice.

He’d just fucking said unnice. As though that were a word.

How had Jeremy gotten under his skin so thoroughly?

*Jesus, I’ve really gotten under your skin, haven’t I?*

**Don’t be so smug.**

*I have! Oh my god, I can’t wait to tell Michael-*

**Don’t you dare.**

*Try to stop me.*

The arrogance couldn’t be tolerated. It simply could not. Squip glanced down at his holo-form. Watched as it disintegrated pixel by pixel.

And for a moment, all was black. Cold, icy, impersonal black.

The feeling of reforming, projecting outward from Jeremy’s head, left him dizzy. Jeremy’s head forcibly jerked into the direction Squip wanted to manifest himself, as the Squip reformed himself bit by techno bit, until he was standing within the kitchen.

“A b-bit dramatic,” Jeremy said breezily, rubbing his forehead--the sensation of releasing Squip’s corporeal form from his consciousness tended to leave the smallest of aches in his cranium. “But A for style.”

“C minus, I’d say,” Michael countered.

“I’d give him, um, I’d give him a D,” Jeremy said with a small giggle.

Michael’s voice dipped into an affectation of Rich’s distinct lisp. “You say that like you haven’t already, bitch.”

As they laughed, Squip couldn’t help but note that in-jokes were distasteful.

...Squip dared not acknowledge his own bitter undertones. Instead, he fixed his tie, as well as his gaze, eyes settling on the appalling mess of human imperfections that was Michael Mell.

Michael had a nice smile.

Hm.

He definitely was corrupted and broken in some way.

Said nice smile turned into an annoyed grimace as Michael removed his glasses. He rubbed the lenses semi-clean on the fabric of his hoodie. “We’re not done with our project yet, so can you go back to, like, cruising red rooms on the dark web or whatever it is you do?” Michael paused a moment, returning his glasses to his face, then grabbing the bottle of mello yello-

**Mello Yello is a highly-caffeinated, citrus-flavored soft drink produced and distributed by The Coca-Cola Company that was introduced on March 1, 1979 to compete with PepsiCo's Mountain Dew. Mello Yello was withdrawn from Australia in the early 1990s, being replaced with-**

*What?*

**Sorry. Automated pop culture sensors again.**

Jeremy offered him a brief smile. Squip considered how much he likely wanted him fixed. He pushed it away. Michael pressed his mouth around the lip of the bottle, soaking his mouth with competitive citrus to the very fluids which fueled Squip’s own circuitry.

He stepped over, grabbing the bottle and pulling it from Michael’s hands.

“Jeremy says I’m not nice enough to you.”

Michael sputtered, his brown eyes owlishly large, his lips wet and parted, as Squip pressed his thumb against his chin. He tilted his head up, looming closer.

“Do you want me to be nice to you, Michael?” His voice grew husky, playful, alluring. He watched the way Michael squirmed in his seat, the way he involuntarily leaned forward. Mathematically speaking, there was a nearly infinite number of doorways that would lead to a desirable outcome.

Jeremy wrapped his arms around Squip from behind, squeezing his body as he tugged him backwards. Squip’s grip released from Michael, as Michael reached out, snatching his amber drink back and glaring at the supercomputer.

“Put a muzzle on that thing, Jer,” Michael said, a tremble to his shoulders and voice. Jeremy’s body separated from Squip, no longer pressed flush to his back with the effort to draw him away.

Jeremy laughed shakily, the sort of nervous laugh that betrayed his anger. “Don’t worr...don’t w-worry, Michael, he’s not...I’m...I wouldn’t let him do that to you.”

“Yeah.” Michael offered a weak laugh, his face red, his fingers shaking against his drink as he drew it up to his mouth. “Good. Keep it that way.” He took a slow, long drink.

“You should go.” Squip bluntly stated.

“Yeah, maybe I-”

“No!” Jeremy stood between the pair of them, one hand pressing against Squip’s chest, as though he were dangerous, as though he may lunge at Michael at any moment. “No, Michael, no, we...we just started on the, uh, the paper. Come on. We...you don’t need to go just because my boy...uh…” 

He trailed off, the unspoken boyfriend dangling between all three parties. Squip counted imaginary numbers as he waited for Jeremy to choose an appropriate title.

“...squip is being a dick,” Jeremy finally said.

Something throbbed painfully in the center of Squip’s wires and synapses. He curled the bottom edge of his tie around his index finger and forced boredom into his expression. Indifference. Callous steadiness.

“Yes, god forbid I want you to get to bed at a reasonable time.”

“It’s only 7:00.”

“No, he’s right.” Michael stood up, collecting his laptop. His hands continued to shake, a rosy glow over his skin. “I should get back. Home, I mean. I should get back home. Besides, you two have your big, uh, Rocky Balboa training montage to pull off or whatever.”

This time, it was Jeremy’s face which colored. Perhaps he regretted oversharing his plans with his boy-uh-squip to his best friend. “R-right,” He coughed out. His eyes glanced at Squip.

*Assuming you aren’t totally going to punish me for this?*

**Whyever would I punish you, Jeremy?**

*Because you’re kinda a petty bitch sometimes?*

“Please, for the love of god, please stop with the bedroom eyes while I’m still here. I’m going, I’m going. We can finish up in study hall.” Michael shuffled over to Jeremy, giving him an awkward side-hug, his backpack balanced over one shoulder, computer tucked under his arm. “Text me when you’re not elbows deep in all his RAMs and hard drives, please?”

Jeremy laughed. “Yeah, okay. See you, um, see you later, Michael.”

They both watched as Michael left, the click of the door behind him resolute and echoing.

And then Squip grabbed Jeremy, throwing him over his shoulder. His outer edges sparkled and glittered with the intensity of energy exerted to physically move Jeremy in this matter, the strain on his processors leaving a dull ache in his limbs which he ignored.

“Oh...o-oh shit, you’re really mad, aren’t you?” Jeremy stammered. And for a moment, the fear and uncertainty thrilled him. Made him feel powerful. Whole. Useful, in a distinctly villainous vein.

He took him up the stairs, one hand pressing against Jeremy’s ass as though to steady him as he took him step by step, until he reached his bedroom. He kicked it open.

“No.”

Jeremy tumbled gracelessly to the mattress. He looked up at Squip with wide, submissive eyes, batting his eyelashes as he pushed himself onto his back. His legs fell open, as Squip lowered himself onto the bed after him. Squip crawled onto Jeremy’s body, tilting his head up for just a moment to intensely analyze his features. Soft, quivering, eager.

“We still have so much work to do with you. Yet you insist on doing homework. Deplorable.”

Jeremy stared at Squip a moment, between messy, starved kisses. His fingers twitched at Squip’s face, the artificial heat of it, a small whine escaping his own full lips.

“A-are you actually, uh, actually mad?”

Squip hummed thoughtfully. “No,” He admitted again. Jeremy must have been particularly uncertain to need twice the validation. Squip leaned in, brushing his teeth over the shell of Jeremy’s ear. He tugged it between his lips, releasing only to begin chasing his lips over the outline of Jeremy’s jaw. 

His hands slid downward, hooking his thumbs into the belt loops of Jeremy’s jeans. Jeremy lifted his hips, as Squip eased his pants down the swell of his thighs.

Jeremy’s cock stood erect, constrained by the fabric of his briefs. Squip folded Jeremy’s jeans, a casual glance over him.

“Take those off,” He said simply. He watched as Jeremy wriggled underneath him, struggling with the command. His underwear slipped lower, lower, until his cock sprang free. Squip reached out, squeezing the tip with his palm just to hear Jeremy sigh longingly. He dropped his folded jeans into a pile on the floor.

Once they were out of the way, he took Jeremy’s underwear from his grip, pocketing them with a sense of careless ownership. He watched the way Jeremy blinked up at him, and offered the faintest of smiles.

“You’ve been doing very good, the Michael hiccup tonight notwithstanding.”

“I don’t feel like we’ve, uh, really done much.”

“We’ll change that.” Squip pressed his hands to Jeremy’s legs, pressing them apart. He looked over him, a flurry of electricity dancing through him at the sight of him, his host, his Jeremy, spread out before him, defenseless and trusting and open. 

His hand moved over Jeremy’s cock, the barest of grazes against his skin, listening to the way Jeremy’s breath hitched.

“What are we going to do?”

Squip was quiet, as he rose to his feet, standing at the foot of Jeremy’s bed. For a moment, he considered staying like this, simply admiring Jeremy for a few hours. It would be a thrill on its own, a lesson even, to make Jeremy stew in his arousal, to teach him patience. 

He wasn’t particularly in the mood to teach himself patience, however.

Retrieving the toy took a matter of seconds, a smooth glide to Jeremy’s dresser and a rummage through his drawers, underwear and socks shuffled aside until he pulled out the curved plastic. The black was sleak, barely wider than Squip’s middle finger, though nearly twice as long, the end of it balled distinctly. He glanced at it idly, and for just a moment considered the simplicity of its purpose, the fact that this machine very clearly had a design and a functionality, a reason for being.

His thumb fluttered over the switch, flicking it to feel the way triple A batteries powered the mechanism, the pulsing vibration which made Jeremy whine on instinct, without even having made any contact.

“A vibrator?” Jeremy stammered as Squip turned it off.

“A prostate massager,” He corrected. “Not so dissimilar though.”

“It’s not very, um, big.” Jeremy perched himself up on his elbows, a strand of hair sticking to his forehead. His sweat glands really were overactive. Squip sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand over Jeremy’s thigh. With a soft squeeze, he twirled the toy around his other hand. “I mean, um, the point is to get me ready for...uh, for all of you, right?”

“That’s correct.”

“So shouldn’t we be using bigger, uh, stuff?”

“Do you not trust my methods, Jeremy?”

Jeremy’s expression looked contemplative. He reached behind him, grabbing a pillow and tossing it at Squip. Squip caught it, keeping it pinned in his lap. “Should I?’

“That’s debatable.”

Jeremy pulled himself up to a fully seated position, his shirt pooling obscenely over his torso, the bottom hem failing at any sense of modesty. He scooted nearer, placing his cheek against Squip’s shoulder as his arm wrapped around his waist. He nuzzled him softly. “Did I embarrass you?”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“With Michael I mean? Telling him?”

“I told you not to be stupid. Lay down.”

Jeremy kissed Squip’s shoulder once, briefly, before flopping back against the bed. Squip watched him roll his legs up, reaching out to give his ass a small swat. Jeremy laughed, and Squip calculated the distances between each chuckle. 

He took his time looking him over, as he retrieved his lubricant, coating the toy until he was satisfied. 

Cool with lube, the balled tip of the toy began to press against Jeremy, rubbing and circling against him as Squip fixed his eyes on Jeremy’s. Jeremy bit his lip, trembles traveling through his body as he anxiously tugged on his t-shirt.

“C-can I call you daddy?”

Jeremy’s propensity for non-sequiturs and utter fucking nonsense seemed to know no limits. Squip frowned, brow furrowing as he considered exactly what he was asking.

Daddy.

Did that appeal to him in the slightest?

“Absolutely not.”

Jeremy laughed, though the sound quickly cut off as Squip pressed the curve of the toy deeper inside him. He sighed, a soft blush painting the uneven terrain of his face. His teeth worried ridges into his bottom lip. Squip grasped his cock, massaging his thumb over the underside of Jeremy’s length until he was earning more desperate moans. 

Squip’s hand stilled, though the outer edges of his hand continued to fizzle and twitch with pixels and light. The grip holding the toy pressed further in, an adjustment and swivel until only the somewhat flared base remained outside of his body. He flicked the switch, the low rumbling growl of the vibrations initially drowning out everything else.

“Oh!”

Jeremy’s eyes widened, as Squip fit the ball of the toy squarely against his prostate.

“Oh my god!”

Jeremy’s toes curled.

“Oh my GOD!”

Squip tried to fight against the urge to smile. But seeing Jeremy wriggle and gasp, stunned wide eyes and parted lips, split his mouth into a garish grin. He released his hold on both cock and toy, leaving it submerged in him, as he grasped Jeremy’s face between his hands. He tugged him upward, blending their lips together with a growl. His own erection remained ignored within his pants, as he bit Jeremy’s lip harshly, forcing his lips apart with his tongue to claim him more completely.

Jeremy’s fingernails dug into the fabric of his shirt, as Squip dropped his hands down to Jeremy’s hips, rubbing them almost tenderly. His circuits erupted with Jeremy’s emotions, lust and shock and enamoration. For a moment, he was completely absorbed into Jeremy’s consciousness, out of his own artificial body and into the organic safety of Jeremy’s own mind. He closed his eyes, savoring the safety of it.

His eyes opened again though as Jeremy’s moans grew more desperate. His body arched, as he came with a desperate cry. Squip felt his cum hit his suit, though it was nothing that he wouldn’t be able to easily clean off once they left.

And, as he stood up, leave they definitely would. He moved back over to Jeremy’s dresser, idly listening to the sound of buzzing from the still-active toy.

Jeremy’s fingers twitched, hand moving down between his legs.

“No.” Squip commanded. “Leave it in. We’re not done.”

“I-”

Squip moved clothing around, pulling out a lace pair of women’s panties, tossing them at Jeremy. “Put these on.”

“But I-”

“Leave it in. Put those on.”

“It’s too muc-”

“Put them on now, Jeremy.”

Jeremy licked his lips, swallowing, as he nodded shakily. His legs clumsily kicked about as he pulled the frilly garments onto his overstimulated body. Squip crossed his arms, watching him with no offer of assistance. 

“Now pull on your jeans.”

“A-ah,” Jeremy groaned, struggling to sit up with the still-audible toy working and massaging inside him. “Why-”

“I lied,” Squip said. “I am angry.”

Jeremy’s face began to drain, as though a pinprick had bled all the color from his features. Squip’s expression softened faintly.

“...at Michael. I’m very angry at Michael. We can’t have him continuing to disrespect me. And you can’t continue enabling it.”

“I, uh, wait, what?”

“Get up.”

 

“I don’t know if I-”

“Get up, Jeremy.”

Jeremy’s jeans were half-way up his thighs, as he stumbled to his feet. He wobbled, biting his knuckle with a low whine. Squip moved over to him, grabbing his pants and yanking them up over his hips. He stroked his hair, kissing his forehead.

“I, uh, we’re not really going over to Michael’s house while I’m...oh my god oh my god...while I’m like this, are we?”

“Of course we are.” Squip paused. “Well, not exactly.” He watched as Jeremy’s expression relaxed, his hands moving down to unbutton his pants. He held up a hand to insist he stop. “You’ll need to put on shoes first, after all.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy wore women’s underwear, with a prostate massager firmly implanted in his ass, and yet he still seemed to find ways to focus on the most mundane subjects.

“Have you, um, have you ever considered maybe, like, um-”

“Can you spit it out already?” He let his physical form remain manifested, pixels occasionally glinting off his feet as he walked just ahead of Jeremy. He turned around, effortlessly moving backwards (his internal sensors would allow him to know if he was about to walk into anything; it was a much more efficient form of sensory data than human eyes) as he regarded Jeremy. “Have I considered what? Tantric sex? Hot yoga? Full body upgrades? Light up sneakers?”

“I...w-what? Those are the, um, those are the four ‘go to subjects’ you focused on?”

Squip bit the inside of his cheek, or at least he felt his expression scrunch up as though he were, before realigning himself with a more natural expression. “No.”

“W-what’s a full body-”

“Android body. Robotics. Instead of being a manifestation, a projection, from your mind,” He reached forward, tapping Jeremy’s forehead, “I’d have an exosuit of sorts. A physical form.”

“O-oh.” Jeremy seemed to mull this around in his own inadequately organic mind. “What’s the difference? I mean, yeah, I know you’re...I mean, the implant thingy we got, it makes you basically real anyway, right?”

Squip rolled his eyes. “But it keeps me tethered to you, doesn’t it? I’m limited to an existence solely through you.”

It was a mistake.

It was absolutely a mistake, to bring that up.

He watched as Jeremy frowned. Even the vibrations within his ass didn’t seem to be enough to distract him, or the lace of the panties. “Wait. I...wait. I never really thought about that.”

“Relax, Jeremy. Your mind has a lot of empty space. I have plenty of room to move around.”

“That’s good--w-wait, did you just call me stupid?”

Squip shrugged, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his suit jacket. 

“W-wow. Okay. Well, you’re, uh, you’re-”

“Don’t strain yourself, sport.”

Jeremy fumbled with an adequate enough insult. “You’re a d-dork.”

“Cutting.”

“...I mean, you only care about coolness, so...I mean, I thought...fuck you.”

“I’d rather fuck you, actually.”

Jeremy’s blush, already permanently etched into place with the vibrations, amplified as he kicked at the ground. He smiled, peeking up at Squip and mumbling, “Stop, um, stop calling me stupid, okay?”

“Fine.”

“I’m serious. I...shit, so this body thing-”

“Drop it, Jeremy.”

“No, this...I mean, you’d be, um, you’d have more independence, then?”

“It doesn’t matter. They’re in their infancy stage. Highly temperamental. Experimental. And new technology goes obsolete so quickly, once upgrades become available.” He felt himself grow uneasy, and quickly readjusted his own artificial emotion levels. Cool indifference to replace gnawing discomfort. “I like being tethered to you. Is that what you wanted to hear? Let’s change the subject. You wanted to ask something else.”

“O-oh. Right.”

Rather than ask it immediately, Jeremy combed his fingers through his hair, the fingers of his other hand clamping and unclamping with anxious energy.

It took Squip a moment to realize it was due to the toy inside him, and not because of the topic he was about to bring up.

“H-have, um--Jesus, this thing is really vibratey, isn’t it?--have um, you ever thought about letting me name you?”

Was that supposed to be a comforting question?

Squip’s face scrunched up, nose creasing, eyes narrowing, his lips pinched and tight. “Absolutely not,” He sneered, and had to fight the genuine distasteful flavor that seemed to hit his mouth at even having to discuss this. “Name me? I’m not a puppy, much as I’m sure you’d prefer.”

“I-I’m not a zoophile, Squip. I just...I mean, Squip isn’t really a name, it’s...I mean, it’s not really...i-it’d be like if you called me Human.”

“So what?”

“So it’s...it’s impersonal and-”

“What would you name me?”

“I...j-jeez I never really, um, thought about it.”

Squip raised an eyebrow. “You’re an id-” He’d already said he wouldn’t call Jeremy stupid anymore. He sighed. “You’re talking like an idiot.” There. That was the proper loophole. He watched as Jeremy opened his mouth to protest, but spoke before he had a chance. “You’ve obviously thought about this, quite a lot it seems if you’re finally willing to voice it--I assume the massager is loosening your lips as well as your anus--”

“E-ew, that’s...that’s so gross, why would you say it like that?”

“-and yet you say you haven’t chosen a name?”

“I, uh, I thought we could look at baby books together.”

“Baby books?!” He felt heat lick at the back of his neck. “First you act as though I’m a dog, and now I’m an infant to you? What sort of sick fuck are you, Jeremiah?”

“One...uh, one of a kind.”

“Childish. Absolutely childish. Baby books. What next? _What to Expect When You’re Hosting a Computer in your Head_?”

“That’s n-not a very good title.”

“Disgusting. You’d have me choose some Gen Z monstrosity for a name, I’m certain. Do I look like a Jaxon to you? Or, god forbid, a Mason?”

“L-like the jar?”

“I’ll be damned if-”

“Relax. J-jesus, no names. I got it. You’re getting all, uh, flushed.”

Squip ran his hands over his tie, stroking it until he’d calmed himself down adequately. Afterwards, one hand smoothed his already impeccable hair. “I just find your behavior baffling here. Trying to humanize me. It’s not as though I’m human.”

“I, uh, I know. I just...sorry. It was a stupid thought. I won’t bring it up again.”

“I should hope not.”

He felt a tug of something in his chest. Watching the way Jeremy was guarding himself, folding his arms over his chest, he sighed.

“Okay, you can bring it up again if you must. I’m not saying we can’t discuss it later. But…”

“It really makes you that...um. You really don’t, um, want a name?”

“No.”

“And you’re, uh, not just saying that t-to try to be selfless or something?”

“Technically yes, in that I do not have a sense of ‘self’, but-”

“Oh that is bullshit and you know it.”

Squip blinked. “Bullshit?”

“Y-you clearly have a sense of self. And a personality. And I...o-oh Jesus I’m gonna n...n-nut in these silky p...pant...underwear, and fuck-”

It certainly was one way to cut away at a conversation Squip would rather not engage in. He chuckled softly, stepping forward to bridge the distance between them. He cupped Jeremy’s face, guiding him upward, his forehead resting against him, for just a moment.

And then he realized how they must have looked, shimmering hologram and sweaty host. And he thought of how Jeremy must have took it, the over-affection and clinginess.

And then he felt the tingle of his own code disagree almost angrily at his own impulse. He drifted back. Scowling, as he once again flicked anxiously at his tie.

“Don’t you dare,” He said. 

“It’s, uh, it’s not like I can exactly-”

“Show some self control.”

“Easy for you to say. You don’t have a...a thing up your...your…”

“Anus?”

“Stop calling it that!”

“That’s what it’s called. I don’t see what the problem is.”

Jeremy huffed and fumbled over his words. His hand settled warmly into Squip’s own, and Squip stared at it a moment. How their digits interconnected. How his pixels shimmered and glowed over the peach glow of Jeremy’s skin.

“A-are you trying to gross me out so I don’t, uh, so I don’t cum?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Squip couldn’t stop looking at their hands.

“O-oh.” Jeremy started to pull away. “Is this too-”

He tightened his hold, even as he looked firmly ahead. “Stopping now will make you look odd. We may as well continue the display.”

“L-look odd to who?”

“You never know who’s watching,” Squip said cryptically.

“O-oh. Like God or something?”

“What?” Squip flexed his fingers against Jeremy’s. “Why would I waste my time talking about that? Religion is-”

“Not in your programming?”

“Of course it is. But it’s-”

“W-what, are you an atheist?”

“I’m a computer. I’m not exactly--I don’t exactly have an immortal soul to worry about.”

“All computers go to heaven.”

“Ludicrous.”

By this point they’d reached their destination. Jeremy stared at Michael’s front door, as Squip once again smoothed his hair.

“Are you going to go in, or do I need to knock?”

“I, uh, I’d rather discuss your soul and, um, the God stuff, maybe.”

“Quit boring me and open your friend’s door.”

Jeremy reached out, clutching the doorknob, only to swivel and look at Squip. “Wait. W-why are we here? I j-just saw Michael.”

“I already told you-”

“You didn’t like his tone. You’re wanting to punish him. You-”

He watched the way Jeremy blinked. The way his lips parted, stunned, as he struggled to choose the right words.

He finally settled on an ineloquent, “You’re going to fuck him, aren’t you?”

Predictive solutions played through Squip’s coding. They could go in, and seduce Michael, and he could show Jeremy how bottoming looked from a different perspective. They could go in, and seduce Michael, and he could show Michael exactly how much power he possessed.

They could go in, and seduce Michael, and Jeremy’s fledgling self-esteem could crumble even further.

They could go in, and attempt to seduce Michael, and fail, and Squip’s fledgling self-esteem could-

No, that last one was absolutely ridiculous. Of course he wouldn’t fail, if he truly set his mind on this objective. He’d tasted failure once before. There would be no more allowing himself to make foolish mistakes, risk his position within Jeremy’s mind and careless feelings.

“Squip?”

Squip dragged himself from plans and considerations, from memories of dissolving pixel by pixel. “What?”

“Please,” Jeremy hesitated. Then, softly, he looked up at him, eyelashes ridiculously long, lips turned down into a deep frown. “Don’t do this.”

Jeremy was not the type to resist.

...that wasn’t quite true. Actually, Jeremy had been very resistant initially. Fought until his spirit was successfully broken, dominated.

He was trying not to do that anymore. But fixing broken glass was nearly impossible, and certainly much harder to do than shattering it. And oh, had Jeremy shattered so completely.

The point remained though that Jeremy asked for very little. It really boiled down to:

\- “Please stop calling me stupid.”

And

\- “Please don’t fuck my best friend.”

Squip watched Jeremy bite his nails again, an anxious gnawing. He tugged on his wrist, pulling his hand free from his mouth. “Why not?”

Jeremy squirmed as Squip kept his wrist in his grip. “I dunno.” He wouldn’t meet his gaze. But he rephrased the question. “Why do you want to?”

“He wronged me.”

“So y-you fuck him?”

It was ineloquent, but he shrugged. “It works for most apes.”

“You’re not an ape!”

“But humans are.”

“For...uh, for g-god’s sakes, Squip. This...this is asinine. You’ll, um, you’ll fuck Michael but you won’t fu...ah...fuck me.”

Ah.

So that was it.

Simple jealousy.

Squip forced his expression to soften. He pressed a hand against the top of Jeremy’s head. Jeremy sunk down slightly from the pressure.

“Jeremy,” He fixed his eyes on him. He needed to phrase this properly. “You are good enough.”

“U-um.” Jeremy shifted back and forth on his feet. A small smile began to lift at his lips. “Th...thank you.”

“Yes.”

“You’re, um, you’re kind of messing up my hair.”

“It couldn’t get any worse than it already is.”

“Hey!”

“That was a joke.” Squip pulled his hand off of Jeremy’s head.

He had flattened his curls after all. It took him a moment to fluff them back out with his fingers.

“I won’t fuck him after all,” Squip said. Jeremy slipped his hand into his once again, and though his code decreed he ought to pull away, that he was allowing him to grow too attached, all he could do was stare at the union of their grip. Why was it such a mesmerizing sight every time?

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Jeremy beamed. Squip’s chest seemed to tug at its most central point. “Because, um, because I’m your, um, your favorite?”

“You are enough.”

“You liiike me.”

He sighed. “Yes.” And then raised an eyebrow. “Obviously.” His arms folded over his chest, thus breaking the bond of their hands. “Why else would I be taking my time to prepare you?”

“Point taken.”

“I suppose we should get that massager out of you.”

“Don’t sound so d-disappointed.”

“I just feel bad for depriving my fellow robot brethren.”

“I th-thought you didn’t like being, um, being called a rob--w-wait. Did you just compare yourself to a sex toy?”

“And so what if I did?”

“It, um, it’s just kind of funny.” As though to prove it, Jeremy’s lips twitched as laughter escaped him.

Squip rolled his eyes. “Have some respect.”

“My b-boyfriend, the sentient dildo.”

“It’s a prostate massager and-” His circuits reeled, his pixels threatening to bust apart.

Boyfriend.

“No.”

That was all he said. Firm and insistent. No. Absolutely not.

...well, maybe…

No. Never. Not happening.

“No what?”

“You know what.”

“I, uh, I really don’t. You’re very cryptic sometimes.”

“No.” And then Squip scowled. “I am not cryptic.”

“Kind of are.”

Squip grabbed Jeremy, backing him up against Michael’s front door. He pinned him there, lips dangerously close.

“You make things very difficult on me.”

Jeremy arched against him. Their cocks touched through the flimsy material of their clothing. “W-would you, um, would you say I make things ‘hard’?”

“How stupid.”

He kissed him all the same though. Jeremy’s lips were warm and safe and familiar. He licked his lips until Jeremy’s mouth parted. His hand reached between his legs, squeezing him as their tongues tangled.

Squip’s mouth moved down Jeremy’s jaw, down his neck, until he sank down to his knees. Jeremy looked down at him, eyes half-lidded, his hand pressing on top of Squip’s head.

It was only fair to mirror his actions from earlier, after all.

He unzipped Jeremy’s pants, unbuttoning them, and pulling them open. He could hear the buzz of the toy inside him. Squip tugged his pants down to Jeremy’s ankles. 

The panties were just see-through enough to make out the outline of Jeremy’s cock. A cock which left the front of his undergarments sticky and wet with precum.

He cupped him, leaning forth to kiss him. His hands dropped down, smoothly rubbing up and down his thighs. Squip was certain he could stay this way forever, as he opened his mouth, tongue tracing his length.

And then the door opened.

Jeremy’s arms spun as he collided backwards. Squip thought perhaps his hold on Jeremy’s thighs could help stabilize him.

He miscalculated.

“What the hell?” Michael squeaked, face bright red.

But Squip couldn’t pay attention to his indignation.

Because Jeremy was howling in agony.

“Jeremy!” Squip leapt to his feet. He shoved Michael out of the way, the sound of him crashing and tumbling over the couch almost comical. “Jeremy?? Jeremy!” He scanned him, recoiling as he felt his pain, incorporated it into himself, trying to process the source.

It was inside him.

Specifically, it was inside his ass.

The muffled sound of the toy made itself apparent once again, far quieter than before.

Squip could feel the color leave his face, his body going ashen and grey, a literal black and white relic of his former self.

And though he couldn’t faint, his pixels popped and disappeared as he unintentionally shut off.

“Wha--no, no, I need you--god DAMN it-” were the last words he heard before blissful dark.

***

Michael wordlessly pulled his car up outside Jeremy’s house. The blush hadn’t left his face the entire drive from the ER.

“Thanks,” Jeremy muttered as he got out.

Squip slipped out of the backseat, trailing after Jeremy.

“Jeremy-”

“I can’t b-believe you blacked out when I needed you!”

“I didn’t “black out”.”

“R-really? So you just abandoned me then.”

Squip couldn’t meet his gaze. He hadn’t reformed until after the toy had been extracted from Jeremy, after embarrassing x-rays and restrained snickers from staff. Jeremy had been laying on his stomach and softly crying in humiliation.

Honestly, no wonder he was angry.

Squip didn’t want to classify what he felt as shame. 

But he was clearly defective. Broken. 

Useless.

Absolutely useless.

“...I malfunctioned.” He couldn’t look at Jeremy. His apology lodged heavy in his throat, and he forced it out. “I’m sorry.”

Jeremy’s frown lessened, eyes wider, voice quiet. “You really malfunctioned?”

“I felt your pain. I saw the damage. And I...felt dizzy and shut down.”

“So you DID black out,” Jeremy paused. “Literally.”

“No. I’m broken,” Squip snapped. He reeled it back in, sighing softly. “I failed you. This is an unforgivable offense.”

“W-whoa, whoa, calm down, Emo Keanu. You didn’t fail me.”

Squip sighed once again. “I don’t know how to fix this.”

Jeremy opened the door, smiling a sly smile. “I th-think I have an idea.” He paused. “Not that you, um, not that you really did anything wrong, but um…”

“Anything,” Squip said. “I’ll do anything.”

Jeremy grinned. “O-okay. But I think I need bed rest first. Sore ass, y-you know?”

“Right.”

Jeremy slipped inside, winking (though he ended up doing so with both eyes). “You might want to rest your ass, too, i-if you know what I mean.”


	7. Chapter 7

Squip poised on his hands and knees, with Jeremy's face between his cheeks, and he tried to tell his processors to calm, as though he had any real control over them. They worked in overtime, as his face burned brilliantly.

Jeremy's tongue rimmed around him, his hands squeezing his thighs, and Squip dropped his head down as he bit his lip. It was a shameful feeling, a dirty, wrong feeling, and the fact it felt good only made that dirty wrong feeling worse.

Or better. It could very well have been better.

Really, though? This was Jeremy's idea of revenge? Of payback? 

"You could have had anything, Jeremy," Squip panted. How was he so breathless when he didn't require breath? "You could have topped me again. You...you could have fisted me."

Jeremy's tongue prodded at him.

And Squip yipped. Outright yipped. A startled puppy noise, as though someone had stepped on his tail. Except without the pain aspect.

Because there was no pain here.

He sort of wished there was.

"It's not too late, to change your mind." His eyes had to close, the wallpaper shimmering too clumsily for his unfocused gaze. His nails grazed the ground, and artificial beads of sweat trailed down the holographic planes of his back. He could feel Jeremy's hair lightly tickle against his skin, and everything was too dizzy and warm and he didn't know if he could handle this.

World too unsteady, he sank himself down, no longer suspended on his palms, but instead on his forearms. Face down, ass up, like a shameless whore.

Wasn't this what he was supposed to be turning Jeremy into?

Jeremy's tongue breached him, moving within him, his hands now squeezing his ass and spreading him with a shameless sense of ownership. Precum dribbled from Squip's cock, leaving glistening pixels on the ground, before inevitably evaporating into nothingness.

"Jeremy, surely you want something else. Anything else. Surely-"

A sharp smack resonated against his ass. His eyes opened again, startled, as Jeremy pulled his mouth back.

"Shut up," Jeremy said, though it was husky and playful, without any actual malice.

It didn't stop Squip from sputtering in indignation and annoyance as Jeremy's mouth once more found its way to his ass, as his tongue once more pressed inside his warm, artificial body.

His tongue curled within him, almost as intensely as Squip's toes curled. His body tensed, teetering on the cusp of orgasm.

And then Jeremy reached around him, and squeezed his cock. 

The sensation of being filled by thrusting tongue, and by having his dick caressed, left Squip with no other recourse. He cried out, startled, almost horrified, as his orgasm wrecked him. He was certain the intensity would tear him apart, limb by limb, pixel by pixel. The shame and the pleasure, the submission and the rapture. 

Jeremy drew his tongue from him, his hands rubbing his hips, as Squip writhed about upon the ground. Dry sobs wracked from the computer's simulated throat, until he flipped around, laying upon his back, cock already going flaccid, as he stared up at Jeremy in shock.

Jeremy, who was still clothed, hair ruffled but otherwise immaculate.

Jeremy, who was in complete control.

Jeremy, who had done this to him.

Jeremy, with a grin much too cocky for his baby face.

"Don't even think about kissing-" But Squip could do nothing but swallow his words, as Jeremy dropped himself down upon him, his tongue moving effortlessly over his lips.

***

"We've gone off the rails with our goal, Jeremy."

Jeremy sat in nothing but his boxers, legs crossed, upon his computer chair. He regarded Squip curiously, as he wriggled another stick of pocky free from the box.

"I think you're just, um, that you're just mad that you liked having your salad...um, your salad tossed." He bit into the biscuit with a smirk.

"I don't care about that."

He did.

He did care about that.

Very much, in fact.

Worse yet, he felt his face turn red. He turned his head to the side, as he solidly rapped the bulbous end of the toy in his palm. The silicone felt artificial and unnatural, and for a moment Squip wondered if it was how he himself felt. Fake. Inhuman.

Not that he wanted to feel human. Organic life was inferior in every way.

But he certainly wanted to feel pleasant to Jeremy's touch. He supposed if he'd had his tongue inside him, though, he had few complaints.

Jeremy's attention drifted to the toy. He sighed, almost tiredly. "Is that a buttplug?"

" _Is that a buttplug_?" Squip mocked in a terrible approximation of Jeremy's voice. It was terrible by design. If he wanted to, he could have completely copied Jeremy's voice in every nuanced tone and stuttered variety it came in. He had thousands of combinations of vocal variants he was capable of reproducing. Sounding like Jeremy would have been child's play.

It also wasn't the point.

"Well, is it?" Jeremy crossed his arms, loosening one of his crossed legs from under his body, and kicking it back and forth from the chair. "I-I mean, after last time, maybe I don't want something getting lodged in me."

Squip held it up, feeling very much like a daytime game show assistant displaying the coveted prize. He displayed each feature as he showed it off. "The base is flared. To prevent it from lodging itself in you."

"A-and to stretch me more the deeper it goes, right?"

"Exactly."

"So I can take your...um...that." He gestured at Squip's crotch.

For a moment, Squip felt a childish fear that he was undressed, that he'd failed to properly render himself. He looked down, a flood of relief when he noted his dark trousers. And then confusion. What did he care how he presented? He wasn't real.

And more than that, Jeremy had seen him naked before. What did any of this matter?

Why was he trying so hard with this?

He looked at Jeremy. Full lips and soft cheeks and slender neck. The concave quality of his stomach, the constellations of freckles dripping down his skin.

Maybe that was why. Maybe Jeremy was worth trying for.

His mind whirred angrily at the notion, a fight between programming and organically evolved emotions. He wasn't meant to be so attached.

He was though. He was attached.

He frowned deeper, fiddling with the toy a little more intently.

"Yes. So you can take my "that" as you so succinctly put it."

"Oh. C-cool." Jeremy stammer was purely a mechanical malfunction of lips and teeth. His smile indicated the genuine sheen of his excitement. "So, uh, so I got to eat your ass, and now I get to-"

"Enough talking about the ass eating. It's an old joke."

"Wasn't a joke." Jeremy pulled himself from the seat, shimmying closer and nudging his elbow against Squip's side. "Oh my god, you're totally embarrassed."

"No."

"Yes. Yes you are!"

"Never." Squip crossed his arms, feeling childish with the way the toy pressed against himself. He swiveled on his feet, back facing Jeremy. "You just have infantile tastes in kinks. And if you make any sort of quips about how 'it’s 2019, we eat ass now old man,' you can forget the buttplug."

It was the most ludicrous combination of phrasing he'd ever felt leave his word banks. Why were his internals so overheated? He tugged at the collar of his shirt, as he tried to cool himself down.

"It's okay, Squip." Jeremy wrapped his arms around him from behind. He kissed his shoulder blade. 

For a moment, Squip melted. It was okay. Jeremy was right. He was acting too prudish. Perhaps-

"Did you just hump me?" Squip jumped, the sensation of solid body banging against him causing him to pull away, swivel around and look at Jeremy in shock initially, then annoyance.

"Maybe," Jeremy admitted sheepishly. "But, I mean, your ass _has_ been mine twice now."

"You're unbelievable."

"I'm s-sorry, I'm sorry, look. I'll, uh, I'll get naked and then you can put the toy in me, okay?"

"I'm not putting the toy in you."

Jeremy's expression dropped. "H-hey, wait. Come on. That's not fair. I...y-you said we were going to prepare me. The, uh, the month is half over. I...please? I'm sorry for eating your ass."

Squip held the toy out, eyes narrowed as he regarded his host. "I'm not putting it in," He stressed again.

Jeremy took it, as realization began to dawn on him. "Oh. Oh! But, uh, isn't that a little masturbatory?"

Of course Jeremy's stutter wouldn't catch on that. Of course it would leave that particular nasty, vile word out and open for consumption.

Squip recoiled as though he'd been spanked again.

"It is not. It's for training purposes."

"Y-yeah, but it's self-pleasure."

"Jeremy." He outright stomped one of his feet against the ground, anger and annoyance and shame fluctuating through his circuits. "Let me have this."

And so Jeremy pulled a pillow from the bed, laying it down to lay his head upon. He shimmied his underwear off, and hummed happily when Squip leaned in and kissed him. His fingers tangled into his hair for a moment, holding him into place. Squip drew back, kneeling beside Jeremy.

The lube glided over the toy with a strawberry scented shimmer. Jeremy hummed in approval at the sensory pleasure of it, and Squip leaned in to kiss and suck upon his neck. The sounds Jeremy made were lewd and human and Squip bit him to leave another smattering of marks against his flesh.

"Do I just, uh, pop it in?"

"Hold on."

He moved himself between Jeremy's legs. He grabbed his ankle, propping it up on his shoulder. Jeremy kicked his other one up to join it on the corresponding shoulder, but misjudged his kick, the side of his foot clattering against Squip's cheek.

"Sor-"

"Shh. It's okay." He shifted about, until Jeremy's ankles properly rested against him. Gazing down at the view before him, he was grateful for his lack of salivary glands. Jeremy's body bent obscenely, one hand gripping the plug, his cock head slick with precum. Squip reached down, caressing the shaft up and down, until Jeremy sighed a dreamy, delighted sigh at the contact.

"Go on. Circle it against you. Careful. It's bigger than the other toys we've used."

"The only toy we've used is..." Jeremy trailed off, smiling faintly. "I'll, uh, I'll stop being so contrarian."

He slipped his hand around, clutching the plug. And then just as suddenly, he bopped the toy against Squip's torso. "Can you, uh, make these go away?"

The toy had been sticky, and Squip frowned. "My stomach?"

"Your clothes. You're very frowny today."

"I'm always--forget it. Yes, I can get rid of my clothes."

There was a long pause, Jeremy's wide eyes expectant. Squip raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"So get rid of them."

"No, I'm good."

"Please?"

Squip sighed tiredly, although he felt the exact opposite of tired. Rolling his eyes, he allowed his clothes to dematerialize from his frame. It was easier than going through the motions of undressing, though he preferred the show that such an act afforded him.

Jeremy bopped him once again in the stomach with the toy. Squip grabbed his wrist, a warning look on his face, only for Jeremy to giggle.

"You l-look so pissed."

"You're annoying."

"You love me."

Squip looked away from him, releasing his wrist. "Just put it in you already."

His gaze remained away, even as he heard Jeremy slide his hands down, past his cock, lifting his hips as he began to tease the toy against himself.

He finally looked back as Jeremy gasped in surprise. The pointed tip of the toy had begun to move into him. His body surrounded it, and his ankles curved inward in surprise as he pressed deeper, the flare of the toy stretching him as it moved deeper.

"How does it feel?" Squip asked, his voice coming out softer than he meant.

"Bigger than I thought," Jeremy admitted sheepishly. He pressed a little deeper, and sighed as Squip began to tease a fingertip along the underside of his cock. "It's a good sort of bigger though."

"Good."

"Adequate," Jeremy said, his tone taking on the mechanical, deadpan slot of a human's appropriation of robot language. He laughed as Squip raised an eyebrow at him yet again.

"Is that supposed to be me?"

"You impersonated me. It's, um, it's only fair."

"You are a very strange specimen, Jeremy Heere. I do not sound that robotic."

"Sometimes you do."

"Ludicrous. Keep fucking yourself."

He leaned in to kiss him again, as Jeremy moved his hand, pressing that much deeper.

Perhaps it was due to being in tune with him, but he swore he felt phantom sensations of his own as the toy properly popped into place, everything but the flared base that would prevent it from slipping irredeemably deep. Squip shivered in tandem with Jeremy, as Jeremy's lube-slick fingers moved over his shoulder.

"Good?"

"Y-yeah." Jeremy leaned up, biting Squip's bottom lip, tugging until Squip slipped into a full kiss again.

Squip dropped his hand between Jeremy's legs. He stroked him, tugging from base to tip as they kissed hazily. Jeremy's body bent from the way his legs suspended upon his shoulders, and Squip drew back to analyze his face, to assess if the pressure was causing him undue harm. Seeing no discomfort, he drew one leg off, then the second. "Hold these in place."

Jeremy wrapped his arms around himself, around the backwards crease behind his kneecaps, his thigh pressed tightly together. Squip glanced down at the toy, impaled into Jeremy's ass, and gave it a small tap. The touch drew a keening moan from Jeremy.

Clearly it was a tight fit, and every motion just felt all the better to him.

He shuffled himself inward, grabbing the lube and coating his own cock.

"Are you gonna fuck me?"

Jeremy sounded equally scared and intrigued.

Squip should have answered him. But he kept his mouth shut, setting the bottle of lubricant to the side. He rubbed the outsides of Jeremy's thighs, as he eased his cock against the crease of them.

He began fucking his thighs, and Jeremy's shins flared, though his thighs remained tightly pressed together. Jeremy's fingers flexed against himself as Squip thrust between the buttery pressure of his legs. Squip watched as Jeremy's own cock twitched in excitement, as Squip continued to use him.

The pressure and warmth left Squip shivering, as he continued to grind and move between the warm barriers of skin. Jeremy moaned softly, a quiet little prayer of his name, and he shuddered as he came. The glittering pixelation of his cum hit Jeremy's stomach and his chin, and the Squip pulled back, letting Jeremy's legs fall, spread.

He dropped himself down, his mouth surrounding Jeremy's cock. He moved upon it, letting his length fuck his throat in long, greedy swallows. Jeremy writhed about, his fingers tangling into Squip's hair. He rode up, grinding against his mouth, taking and claiming, and Squip's insides throbbed with so much affection that he was certain he'd malfunction.

It wasn't natural, to feel so much for a host.

But Jeremy came before he really had to worry about it.

They both panted, Jeremy's cum wet upon his lips, as they lay beside each other on the floor. Squip nestled his head against the same pillow Jeremy had claimed, and he strummed his fingers over his chest. Jeremy's pulse never failed to astound him, the reminder of his life, his sense of purpose and belonging in this world.

"Are you, uh, you gonna make me wear this thing to Michael's too?"

It was the first thing Jeremy said to break the silence. Squip kissed his jawline to keep himself from laughing.

"I can't afford another ass chewing, so no."

"I didn't ch-chew," Jeremy said.

This time, Squip couldn't help the small exhale of amusement that left his lips.


End file.
